


The Power of Chicken Noodle Soup

by scarletmanuka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental summoning, Animal Transformation, Demon!Tony, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, Peter is in university, Peter is poor and underweight, Snarky Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: Based on aprompt of this tweet, Peter accidentally summons Tony whilst trying to make dinner. He must learn how to send Tony back, and whilst doing so, Peter discovers much about himself and his heritage.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 374
Kudos: 950
Collections: ellie marvel fics - read





	1. The Accidental Summoning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sassy_Boo_Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Boo_Bear/gifts).



> Translated to [ Russian here. ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9238554)

“Why did you summon me?” Tony demanded, glowering at the frazzled looking young man who was standing in the dingy kitchen. It had been centuries since he’d last been summoned and he honestly thought that all the magic users strong enough to overrule Obadiah’s restraints had long died out. He wasn’t exactly _opposed_ to a summoning - it’s not like he got out much anymore, it was just that he hadn’t been expecting it. That tended to make him grumpier than normal and he’d ended up almost snarling at the poor kid.

Said kid was now flipping hurriedly through a well worn notebook, his wide eyes darting up every now and then as if checking that he wasn’t hallucinating the demon standing in his kitchen.

“Well?” Tony asked, arching one brow, trying to tone down on how menacing he appeared but judging from the yelp the kid gave, he didn’t succeed. 

“I don’t know!” the kid wailed, picking the book up and shaking it in case something fell out. “You were supposed to be chicken noodle soup!”

“Excuse me?” He surely didn’t hear that correctly.

“I was just trying to make dinner,” the kid said, utterly dejected now as he slumped down onto a chair at the table. 

Curious, Tony strode over the table and plucked the book from between the kid’s hands. He flipped through it and grunted in surprise. “This is a book of spells,” he announced.

“What?” The kid’s head shot up from the table and he looked up at Tony in surprise. “My aunt May found it in Ben’s things - it was my grandmother’s cookbook so she gave to me when I moved out here for university.”

Tony realised too late just how close he was standing to the boy when he realised that from this angle, looking down on wide, liquid eyes and a pretty pink mouth...well, time to put _that_ thought from his head before he embarrassed himself with a surprise hard on for the first time in centuries. “No, it’s definitely a spell book. Cleverly disguised as a cookbook, I’ll grant you, but there’s no denying the power behind it.”

“Are you saying that Grammy was a _witch?”_ the kid yelped.

Tony snorted. “ _Grammy_ is a ridiculous name to describe someone with such obviously strong powers.”

The kid rolled his eyes. “Oh, my bad - are you saying that _Winifred Edith Parker_ was a witch?”

Unable to help but grin at the snark, Tony nodded. “Most assuredly.”

There was a deep rumbling noise and the kid’s face went red as he grasped at his stomach. He then grimaced. “Well, that’s good to know and all but it didn't really help with my dinner situation.” He looked rather hopefully over at Tony. “I don’t suppose you brought any food with you?”

Tony didn’t think that it was a very sophisticated look for a demon to have his jaw drop open like that and so quickly shut his mouth. “Are you being serious right now? You get that I’m a demon, yeah?”

“Well, _now_ I do since you didn't exactly introduce yourself when you appeared in my kitchen.”

“ _You_ summoned _me!”_

“Well I didn't _mean_ to! The least you could have done is bring me my chicken noodle soup!”

 _“I am not hell’s version of Uber Eats!”_ Tony thundered.

“How the heck does a demon know what Uber Eats is?” the kid snapped.

“We have the internet!” Tony snapped right back.

They both froze for a moment as the ridiculousness of their conversation became apparent and then as one, they burst out laughing. It had been a long, long time since Tony had laughed and he’d forgotten how good it felt. The kid’s stomach grumbled again and that set them off into another gale of laughter until they were both clutching at their stomachs. 

“Ow, it hurts,” the kid gasped between guffaws.

It took an effort but Tony finally got his wits about him. “Okay, look - sorry, I don’t know your name.”

“Peter,” the kid wheezed, finally calming down. “Peter Parker.”

“Right, well, Peter Parker, I’m Anthony, but you can call me Tony.”

“Tony? What sort of a demonic name is that?”

 _It isn’t,_ he thought, but didn't say it. “I doubt you could pronounce the name they have for me in the deepest pits of hell,” he offered vaguely instead. “Anyway, that’s besides the point - why don’t we head out somewhere so you can get some food?”

Peter frowned, his cheeks tingeing pink once again. “Oh, well, you see, the thing is...I, um, the reason I was cooking…”

Tony looked around the tiny kitchen and his eyes were then drawn to what appeared to be the rest of the apartment beyond the door. It was nothing more than a single room with a bed, a television, and a rickety free standing cupboard. It was certainly not a luxurious space and he realised that the reason that Peter was trying to cook was because he couldn’t afford to eat out. He waved a hand magnanimously. “It’s on me, of course.”

Peter threw him a sceptical look. “What, you have Mastercard in hell?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he scoffed. “We use Amex.”

Peter snorted. “Of course you do.” He then shrugged. “I’m not gonna turn down free food. Where do you wanna go?”

“Oh, I’m not fussed - I’ll leave the details to you.” Tony would never admit it, but he was eager to get outside and look around. He'd been trapped down below for so long now and he’d missed Earth. He hadn't been lying - they did have the internet (it was Hell, not a two star hotel) but it was torture to see the world develop, to learn of the new technology, but not be able to play with it; to be forced to watch from afar. He was itching to discover things for himself and he hoped that Peter wouldn’t discover the spell to send him back for a long time yet.

“There’s a little diner down the road,” Peter said, pushing back the chair and standing up. One of his feet caught on the leg of the chair and he stumbled a little, but he recovered and picked up the coat that was slung over the back of the second chair at the table. “They do awesome coffee.”

Tony made a small, pained noise. “Oh, I haven’t had coffee for ages.”

“How long is ages?” Peter asked, pocketing his phone and keys.

“Oh, let’s see - three hundred and four years I think.”

Peter raised a brow at that. “Man, the double shot peppermint mocha is going to blow your mind.” He glanced around the tiny kitchen, double checked that the stove was off, and then led the way to the front door. 

Tony watched him as he followed behind, admiring the juxtapositions that were Peter - lean angles and soft features, an innocent face and biting sarcasm, the body of a dancer and the grace of a baby dodo, the power radiating from him and the complete ignorance regarding its presence.

Yes, this summoning was going to be _delicious_.


	2. Double Shot Peppermint Mocha

Peter sat across the formica table from the demon as they waited for their order, a small frown tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Tony arched a brow at him. “Yes?”

Peter flushed a little at being caught staring but was secretly glad that he had - the eyebrow thing was damn sexy. In fact, _all_ of Tony was sexy and Peter wasn’t exactly sure what to make of that. He’d never been what you’d call religious but he also didn't live under a rock. He’d seen artistic depictions of demons and none of them had ever looked like they’d just stepped off a catwalk. There was no red skin, no horns, and no smell of brimstone. Instead there were smokey eyes, an immaculate suit that clung to the demon’s ass and thighs, and the spicy, alluring scent of expensive cologne. If he’d not appeared suddenly in front of the stove, Peter would never have believed that Tony wasn’t human.

“I’m seriously beginning to think that I have something on my face,” Tony said, and turned to the window and peered at his faint reflection. 

“Sorry, what?” Peter asked, finally surfacing.

Tony’s lips twitched as he turned back to him and Peter had a sudden, almost violent urge to lean in and lick him. He felt his face heat, hoping fervently that demons couldn’t read minds, and he picked up the menu once more to hide his embarrassment. He had absolutely no idea where these urges were coming from and they were rather confronting. He’d been aware of attractive people in the past but he'd never really felt any desire towards them and he’d even begun to suspect that he might be ace, though the lust he felt surging through his veins at this very moment put that to doubt. Maybe the demon was doing something, messing with his mind? _Or,_ a small voice at the back of his head piped up, _maybe he’s just the hottest thing you’ve ever seen and you want him to fuck you five ways to Sunday._

“Everything alright there, Pete?” Tony asked, the hint of a smirk tugging at his lips. “You seem a little...peaky.”

He almost squeaked, turned it into a sort of choked cough and cleared his throat. “No, um, I’m fine, it’s good, everything’s good, it’s fine.” God damn it, Tony was doing the eyebrow thing again. Surely he had to know what a formidable weapon it was? He scrambled to come up with something to say to distract them both from how pathetic he was being. “So, uh, witches and demons and stuff are totally a thing, huh?” Oh, yeah, that sounded intelligent.

Tony just nodded but his eyes crinkled in amusement. “Yep, we sure are.”

Peter nodded along. “You learn something new everyday. Are there other things, like werewolves and stuff?”

“There are people with transformative magic but no, ‘werewolves’ are not a thing. The moon affects the tides, not someone’s metaphysical state. I can’t understand why people believe that it would.” His tone was the exact one that May used when she explained to their neighbour that she was never going to get rich from a pyramid scheme; a little bit condescending, a little bit exasperated, and a little bit fond.

“Oh, but demons with WiFi is a thing,” Peter snarked. “That’s totally more believable than people turning into a wolf during the full moon. What internet provider do you even use? Do you have an account?”

“We use Comcast and don’t be ridiculous - we don't pay for an account.”

“So you just steal people’s bandwidth?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “No, we get it in exchange for providing lesser demons for their call centres.”

Peter snorted. “Why am I not surprised?”

“It’s a system that works surprisingly well.”

“I’m sure.”

“It benefits everyone.”

“Except the customers ringing in for tech support.”

Tony sniffed delicately. “People who don't know the difference between an internet browser and a search engine don’t deserve nice things.”

“That’s harsh,” Peter teased.

Tony shrugged. “I’m a demon - what else do you expect?”

Peter leaned back in his chair to make room for the waitress who was placing their food in front of them, the food that _Tony_ had paid for, after appearing in Peter’s kitchen in place of his chicken noodle soup. He wanted to point out that he hadn’t expected a demon to be so kind, nor to be so intelligent or tech savvy, or to have such a great sense of humour, but he kept quiet, not sure if he wanted to push the boundaries and see what a demon was really capable of. All he really knew was that he knew nothing at all. It wasn’t like anything he’d studied in his chemical engineering course so far had prepared him for such a situation.

Tony looked at the peppermint mocha in front of him suspiciously. He picked it up and sniffed it and then his tongue darted out to lick at the whipped cream on top of it. Peter blushed as he watched Tony’s cream covered tongue disappear back into his mouth, leaving behind a smidgen of cream on his upper lip. He looked away just in time to avoid seeing that tongue peek out and lap it away. He hadn’t had a chance to do his laundry as yet and he didn’t have clean underwear to spare from coming in his pants. “I’m beginning to suspect,” Tony mused, eyes still glued to the beverage, “that this should be classified ‘dessert’, not ‘coffee’.”

“Well, it’s a _mocha_ so it’s kinda both, rolled into one big cup of deliciousness,” Peter defended it. 

Tony took a sip, frowned thoughtfully, then took another sip. “It’s not _bad,”_ he conceded, “but it’s a little too sweet for me.” He pushed it across the table to Peter. “You have it, I’ll order some plain coffee instead.”

“Thanks,” Peter mumbled around a mouthful of the burger he’d ordered. He knew that he was eating too fast, shovelling food into his mouth as quickly as he could, but he was too hungry to care. He’d been living on ramen and white bread, too proud to ask May for money for food, and telling his friends that he’d eat when he got home to avoid spending money when they were out studying. It had been at least three days since his last proper meal (Ned’s aunt lived in town and had them around once a month for dinner when Ned came to visit) and all decorum had gone out the window. At least Tony didn't seem to be offended, doctoring the black coffee the waitress bought him with a little creamer and then savouring the taste as he sipped it slowly.

It was a matter of minutes for Peter to clear his plate of everything, even the salad garnish, and he drank a full glass of water to fill in the gaps. He was feeling full for the first time in months, and he took a mouthful of the mocha, just enjoying the sweet taste in his mouth before he swallowed. It was the perfect end to the meal. “So, how long does this summoning thing last?” he asked, both curious and not wanting the comfortable silence to drag out until it became awkward.

“Until you send me back,” Tony replied.

Peter bit his lip. “Um...how do I do that?”

“No idea,” Tony said cheerfully. “I’m not the witch here.”

“Neither am I!” Peter protested.

Shrugging, and looking totally unconcerned, Tony just said, “I guess you’re stuck with me for a while then.”

There were several problems that Peter could see with that, the biggest being that he wasn't sure how he’d survive being around someone as attractive as Tony without making an utter fool of himself. Also, how was he going to explain Tony to his friends? If they showed up and saw him, they were going to ask questions. They all knew that he didn’t know anyone like Tony and they would want to know where they met, who he was, and of course, they’d be able to tell right away that Peter thought he was hot. Anyone who knew Peter knew that he normally didn’t react to an attractive person at all, and his bumbling and blushing would be like a beacon. He’d never live it down.

Before Peter had a chance to try and articulate any of this into a reasoned argument about _why_ Tony couldn’t stay around and that they’d need to find a way to send him home, Tony derailed his train of thoughts.

“Ooh, what’s their pie like here? I haven’t had really good pie in almost as long as I’ve had coffee.”

“Oh, um, it’s good. Really good.”

“Hmmm, really good, huh? Really good as in ‘I feel like something sweet and it’s better than McDonald’s soft serve’ or really good as in ‘this is the best thing I’ve ever eaten before’?”

“Really good as in I’d sell my soul to _you_ for a piece,” Peter said, without really thinking and then when it clicked what he’d said, his hand flew up to his mouth and he stared in horror at Tony.

Who simply laughed. “I’m a demon, not the devil - my currency isn’t souls. I am known to trade favours for pie though so if it’s as good as you say it is, how ‘bout I get us a slice?”

Curious as to what favours he’d trade, Peter managed to nod. “Sure, um, thanks.”

“What would you suggest? Cherry? Blueberry?”

He shook his head. “Nope, it’s the banana creme pie for the win here.”

Tony did his sexy eyebrow thing _again_ and Peter was starting to wonder if his eyebrows had a mind of their own. “Bold choice, Cotton - let’s see if it pays off.”

That sent Peter spluttering but he couldn’t find the words.

Tony laughed, a deep, rumbling sort of laugh that caused Peter’s stomach to flutter. “Your face is so cute when it’s shocked,” he said. “After all you’ve learned about me tonight, are you still surprised that I know movie references?”

“I haven’t learned _that_ much about you,” Peter protested. 

“But you’ve learned enough that you shouldn’t be shocked by my pop culture knowledge.” Tony’s eyes seemed to twinkle as he regarded Peter. _“I_ however am shocked that _you_ got that reference - how old were you when _Dodgeball_ was released?”

“That’s not the point!” he protested, not wanting to say that he had only been five years old and draw even more attention to how young he was.

“I really think it is,” Tony said, laughing again. He flagged down the waitress and ordered two slices of the pie and she topped up his coffee while she was there. “So, you’re at college, yes?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Peter replied, nodding.

“What are you studying?”

“Chemical engineering.”

Tony nodded, as if he found this acceptable. “But no electives in witchcraft?”

“Strangely enough, MIT doesn’t offer those,” Peter drawled.

“And here I thought it was a superior university,” Tony said with mock disappointment.

“So, I really, um, really need a, a _spell_ to send you home?” Peter asked, suddenly serious.

“Yeah, you do,” Tony said, and his mirth had dispersed as well. “And I was being honest when I said that I don’t know what it is.”

“Are you going to be mad if you’re stuck here for a while? I mean, I’m sure it’s uh, disrupted your day to day life just a bit.”

Tony smiled at him and his heart lifted. “Trust me, kid, I’m happy to be here. Sure, it was a bit of a shock when you summoned me, which is why I was a little angry, but it’ll be nice to be out for a bit.”

He sighed in relief. “Oh good.”

“Were you worried that I'd be mad and would go on a rampage, torturing those closest to you and holding them hostage until you sent me back?”

He blushed _again_. “Erm...maybe?”

This set Tony into a series of bellowing laughs that drew the attention of the handful of other customers in the diner. “Oh, that’s just precious,” he stuttered between laughs. “I didn’t think I was that menacing!”

Peter’s eyes narrowed - he didn't like being laughed at. “You’re a _demon,”_ he hissed. “I’m sure you’re good at acting nice and friendly but I don’t think it’s out of the realm of possibility that you can do some really fucked up things!”

Tony finally stopped laughing and then he nodded. “Okay, yeah, you got me there - I _am_ capable of some horrible things _but_ I don’t have any intention of making your life a living hell while I’m here, Pete. I like you, your friends and family are safe from me.”

It shouldn’t have made him feel all warm and fuzzy to hear that a freaking demon liked him, but it did. Peter tried to hide his pleased smile but he could tell by Tony’s expression that he’d failed. The waitress arrived back with their pie and he watched as Tony dug in, holding off on taking a bite of his own. When the demon’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned a little around his forkful of pie, Peter hurriedly shovelled a bite into his own mouth to distract himself. That sound had shot straight to his cock and he was close to giving away how much Tony was affecting him. He may have Tony’s promise that he wouldn’t torture Peter’s loved ones but he seemed to be quite content to torture Peter. Slow, sexy torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First 2 chapters posted to kick us off, posting schedule will be a chapter per week :)


	3. Tethered

They had gone back to Peter’s tiny apartment and Tony walked inside like he owned the place, making himself right at home. Peter didn’t seem to mind, just took off his jacket, plugged in his phone, and excused himself to go to the bathroom. Tony knew that the kid had no idea about the limitations of a summoning and so he figured that he’d definitely have some fun with it tonight. He quickly stripped out of his suit, down to the snug, black boxer briefs he wore and then waited idly by the bed. 

The door to the bathroom opened and Peter stepped out, his liquid eyes going wide once more, this time at the sight of Tony almost naked - it was by far his favourite look on the kid. Peter’s mouth opened but all that came out was a squeak. 

This was _so_ much fun.

Plastering an innocent expression on his face, Tony gestured to the small bed. “So, which side do you prefer to sleep on?”

 _“What?”_ Peter managed to say, his voice cracking. His eyes were drawn down from Tony’s face and seemed to settle on the softly glowing blue gem embedded in his chest but he didn’t look repulsed or even curious. If the dilation of his pupils was any indication, he was more aroused than anything.

“The bed,” Tony repeated in a kind voice. “Which side do you want?”

“Why are you going to be sleeping in my bed?” Peter asked, his voice coming out a little stronger.

“Well I’m certainly not sleeping on the floor,” he sniffed.

“I meant, why are you staying here at all? Can’t you get a hotel somewhere? There’s not really room for you here!”

“Pete, think about tonight - what’s the farthest that we’ve been from one another?”

“I don’t know! What does that have to do with anything?”

“Do me a favour, will you? Go out the front door and walk down the hallway towards the stairs.”

“Why do _I_ need to go?” Peter demanded. “Why can’t you go?”

Tony gestured down at his current state of undress, not that he cared of course, but he needed Peter to be the one to walk away, to experience what happened. The human need for decency would serve him well here.

And it did. Peter glanced back down at Tony’s torso, his cheeks going pink and then he dragged his eyes away and nodded. “Okay, yeah, fine. I’ll go.” He strode across the room, opened the door and stepped outside into the hall. Before he’d gotten even a foot away from the door, he was yanked back into the room by an invisible hook, landing on his ass. “Ahhh! What the fuck?”

Tony crossed the room and shut the door and then helped Peter to his feet. “You summoned me here, Peter - the spells for summoning always include a containment field, otherwise you’d have demons running off all over the place, _actually_ torturing and murdering your loved ones. This one looks to be set to about ten feet.”

His face paled as this sank in. “You mean…”

“Yes, I _literally_ meant that you’re stuck with me.”

“But, how am I going to explain that?” Peter cried, beginning to panic. “I have classes to attend! And study groups, and I have to visit May!” He clutched at his head, fisting his hair and tugging on the strands as he paced back and forth. “What are we going to do? Shit, this is insane!”

As Peter paced by Tony again, he reached out and snagged the kid by the shoulders, bringing him to a halt and angling him so that he was facing Tony. “Pete, calm down. I have some ideas, okay, but let’s just wait until morning to go over them. I don’t want you freaking out anymore than you already are.”

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, you’re going to do crazy things to my friends’ memories, aren’t you? You’ll wipe their minds and they’ll forget they ever saw you, or worse, they’ll believe that they don’t know me at all. Oh, God, you can’t do that to May, please, she’s been through enough as it is, please don’t hurt her, Tony, I’m begging you, please -”

Tony reached up and placed a hand to Peter’s forehead. “Sleep,” he murmured and then caught the kid as he slumped against Tony. He felt bad about forcing Peter into a sleep but the boy had been almost hysterical and needed to calm down. A good night’s rest was what he needed and he’d be calmer in the morning. Scooping Peter into his arms, Tony turned and placed him gently on the bed, and then climbed in next to him. He reached up and gently moved Peter’s head so that he wouldn’t wake with a crick in his neck and then he concentrated briefly and the lights went out. The room wasn’t dark though; the gem in his chest produced a pale glow which illuminated the soft features of Peter’s face, making him appear almost angelic. With an ache in his chest, Tony forced himself to not dwell on the past and he finally fell asleep.

When Tony woke the next morning, Peter had migrated across the small distance that had been between them during the night and had wrapped himself around Tony. Well aware that Peter would probably pull away out of sheer embarrassment if he realised, Tony carefully began to extract himself. He was almost certain that the kid was completely inexperienced and as much as he thought that Peter was cute, and was obviously attracted to him, Tony really wasn’t that much of an asshole as to deflower him. Who the hell wanted ‘fucked by a demon’ on the list of their sexual history? No, it was better for everyone if Tony kept his hands to himself. Mostly. Maybe with the exception of some harmless flirting. After all, Tony wanted to have _fun_ while he was here. 

He stepped away from the bed and into the small bathroom to splash some water on his face and even at this short a distance, he could feel the tugging of the spell, like a hook around his spine. After drying his face, Tony went back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, then reached out and brushed a feather light caress to Peter’s face, encouraging him to wake up. With a fluttering of long lashes, Peter came awake and lay there, staring up at Tony, blinking slowly. “So...that wasn’t some crazy assed dream?” he eventually asked.

“Nope, it actually happened,” Tony confirmed.

“I have a real live demon in my apartment?”

“I’m afraid so.”

Peter nodded and then lifted himself up onto one elbow, then reached out with his other hand to press gently against the gem. “What’s this?”

“Just some bling,” Tony said, not wanting to go into his history with Obadiah and his imprisonment.

“It’s pretty,” Peter murmured. He then seemed to wake up a little more and realise what he was doing as he yanked his hand back and turned away to scramble out of bed. He picked up his phone and illuminated the screen to check the clock and then swore and hurried to the bathroom. “Crap, I have class in twenty minutes! I’m going to be late!”

Tony watched as Peter rushed around the tiny apartment, tripping over his feet as he shoved books into a backpack whilst simultaneously attempting to pull a pair of jeans on over his boxers. He watched as Peter then turned blindly to grab his phone and could see that his shins were about to smack painfully against the bed frame. Without even thinking about it, he directed his magic towards the bed, sliding it across the room by two inches, just enough to prevent the collision. Completely unaware, Peter hefted his backpack onto his shoulder and then turned to face Tony.

“So, um, what are we going to tell people?”

“Tell people?” Tony asked, deliberately being an ass about it as he knew exactly what he’d meant.

Peter waved a hand between the two of them wildly. “About this, about you. Who are you? Why are you suddenly at uni? Why are you hanging out with a loser like me when you’re obviously super cool.”

Tony’s lip curled up into a smirk. “Super cool?”

Blushing, Peter looked away. “You know what I mean. No one will ever believe that I’m friends with someone like you.”

Once upon a time, Tony would have corrected Peter, would have assured him that he had worth, that he was someone that people admired, but eons of having the goodness within him quashed had changed him. Instead, he shrugged and said, “Then perhaps we should avoid having any questions asked at all.”

“How do you plan to -” Peter’s mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide as Tony shifted into the shape of a cat before his very eyes. Tony looked up at him, now towering above him, and wound his way between Peter’s legs. “What the fuck?” Peter uttered.

 _Now_ **_this_ ** _is super cool, don’t you think?_

“Argh! What the fucking fuck? How are you doing that?” 

Tony projected his chuckle into the kid’s mind. _It’s really rather simple. Instead of speaking out loud, I’m speaking directly into your mind. We’re trying to avoid questions, not make people start asking them about a talking cat._

Peter sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, breathing hard. “This is not happening,” he whispered. “This _cannot_ be happening.”

 _It can and it is,_ Tony said. _Now come on - you’re going to be late._ He nosed at the opening of the backpack, nudging the zipper open even further and then he gracefully jumped inside, making himself as comfortable as possible on the pile of books. 

Taking a deep breath, Peter got to his feet. “Right, okay, class. I have to get to class.” He glanced down at Tony’s head, peeking out from the top of the backpack and then shook his head. “I’ll deal later, I’m going to be late.” And he hurried to the door.


	4. Demon Pussy

Peter hadn’t thought his week could get any freakier, but the soft purr coming from his backpack said otherwise. He’d gone from thinking the world was a rather normal place to knowing that demons were real, magic was real, and not only was he now bound to a demon, but apparently magic ran in his family and he might have the ability too. He could barely concentrate as he sat in his lecture, his eyes darting down constantly to his backpack, then around to the people around him when Tony began purring louder. What the hell was he doing? Was he _trying_ to draw attention to himself? 

The lecture finally came to an end and the noise of eighty people getting to their feet and leaving the lecture hall deafened any noises that Tony made. Peter slowly packed away his book, tucking it carefully to the side of the backpack so that he didn't crush the demon when he was suddenly aware of someone standing above him. He looked up and saw that it was Gwen, one of the girls who was in his study group. “Hi, Peter,” she said brightly. 

“Um, hi, Gwen.”

She looked between him and his backpack and said, “So, I couldn’t help but notice some funny noises coming from your bag. Whatcha got in there?”

“Nothing! Nothing at all!” he cried.

“Uh, huh. Sure.” Her hand darted down to grab his bag and Peter lunged to stop her, but he wasn’t fast enough. She dragged the backpack over to herself in triumph and went to open the zipper. “You know, I’m pretty sure it sounded like a cat.” 

Before Peter could reply, a white and brown paw shot out of the bag, claws extended and took a swipe at Gwen. She shrieked and pulled away from the bag, sucking her finger into her mouth where a drop of blood was welling up from the scratch that she’d received. “What the hell, Peter? Do you have some kind of demon kitty in there?”

Wanting to laugh hysterically as that’s _exactly_ what he had in there, Peter bit his lip hard to contain it. “He’s not good with people, okay and you probably scared him by yanking my bag around.” He opened the zipper and looked inside. Tony jumped out of the bag and into his arms and then turned to glare at Gwen. 

“I didn’t know you had a cat.”

“I only got him yesterday,” Peter explained. “He kind of followed me home, didn’t give me much choice if I’m honest.” In his arms, Tony purred loudly and rubbed his face against Peter’s chest. 

“He’s very cute,” Gwen said. “I love how the fur on his face makes him look like he’s got a goatee.” She reached out. “Can I pet him?”

Tony hissed and waved a claw threateningly at her. “Um, I think that’s a no,” Peter told her. 

She lowered her hand. “Oh, well, maybe another time, when he’s more used to people.” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “So, uh, what are you up to now? Did you wanna maybe grab a coffee?”

“Oh, no, I think I’ll give it a miss,” Peter said, as he always did when anyone suggested they grab a coffee from somewhere on campus. He normally bought a thermos from home with instant coffee in it to get him through the day but today he’d been in such a rush that he’d forgotten. As much as he’d love to get a coffee, he couldn’t justify spending four dollars for a cup of overpriced coffee from the cafeteria when that would get him enough pasta and sauce from the discount supermarket to feed him for a week. 

“Oh, well, maybe next time,” Gwen said.

“Yeah, maybe.”

“I guess I’ll see you later then. Bye, Pete.”

“See ya.” He watched her walk off, leaving him alone in the lecture hall. “What the hell, Tony?” he hissed once she was gone. “You almost took her finger off!”

Tony sniffed and began to wash his paw. _She had no right to try and look in your bag,_ he said silently within Peter’s mind. 

“True, but it was still harsh. You made her bleed.”

_And yet you broke her heart._

_“What?_ I did not!”

_You certainly did. She asked you on a date and you declined._

“She asked me along to get a coffee, that wasn’t a date!”

Tony sighed, a warm huff in his mind. _She was definitely asking you out, Peter. It’s obvious that she’s interested in you._

Peter frowned, then shook his head. “Whatever, I’m not interested in her so it’s a moot point.”

_Alright then._

Peter paused - Tony had almost sounded smug about that - but that couldn’t be. He must simply be smug about the fact that he’d gotten to torture Gwen with his sharp claws. That definitely sounded like something that a demon would enjoy. It couldn’t mean that he was happy that Peter wasn’t interested in her. Could it? 

Looking at his phone, he realised that he needed to get a move on to make his lab in time. He held open the backpack so Tony could jump back in and then he headed off across campus to where the labs were, stopping along the way to take a long drink of water from one of the drinking fountains and fill his water bottle. His stomach grumbled, empty since the meal Tony had shouted him last night but he tried to ignore it. It would have to wait until he got home, so he drank deeply again, hoping that a belly full of water would ease his hunger pains even a little.

After his lab (in which Tony’s purring caused several people to crowd around and coo over him), Peter headed to the library as everyone else headed off to get lunch. He knew that keeping busy would distract him from feeling hungry and he had several assignments that he needed to work on. He found an empty table at the very back of the library, away from everyone else, and he pulled out his books and laptop, then left the backpack open so Tony could get out if he needed.

 _Are you not having lunch?_ Tony asked as Peter got down to work.

“I’m not hungry,” Peter murmured, the lie slipping easily from his lips, well practiced.

_You didn't have breakfast._

“Yes, I’m aware of that.”

 _Then you_ **_must_ ** _be hungry._

“I’m really not.”

_I think you’re lying, Peter._

“Good for you. What are you going to do? Take ten points from Gryffindor?”

_Don’t be ridiculous - you’re clearly a Hufflepuff._

“Whatever, Tony. Can you please just drop it? I have work to do.” 

He could feel the demon watching him but he ignored him, getting on with his work. He had his pride and he had managed to hide from everyone so far how much he was struggling so there was no way that he was going to breakdown in front of a damn demon. He’d gone days before with very little sustenance and he’d survived just fine - forgetting to eat breakfast and pack something for lunch was far from the worst he’d endured. He'd swallowed his pride enough last night when he'd allowed Tony to buy him dinner but he wasn't going to make a habit from it. 

Tony made his displeasure with Peter known for the rest of the day, ignoring him completely, hissing at him whenever he had to open his backpack, and one time even taking a swipe at his arm when he reached inside. It put Peter in a bad mood and they were both furious when they finally got back to the apartment that evening and Tony transformed back into his humanoid self. “What the fuck is your problem?” Peter snapped, holding up his arm to display the three long scratches along his pale forearm. 

“My problem?” Tony snapped. _“You’re_ my problem!”

“How do you figure that?”

“Because you’re a stubborn child who refuses to take care of himself!”

“And why exactly do you think that that’s _your_ problem?” Peter demanded, breathing hard, too angry to even argue about being called a child..

“Because if you haven’t noticed, I’m bound to you, you moron!” Tony shouted. “If you pass out from malnutrition there’s very little I can do about it unless there’s something within ten feet to help you! What part of we’re stuck with one another did you not understand? You need to take care of yourself at least for my sake while I’m here and that means eating during the day!”

“And what part of ‘not everyone is rolling in money and can afford to eat at the overpriced university cafeteria’ do _you_ not understand?” Peter shouted back. He’d be lucky if his neighbours didn’t complain about the noise.

Tony whipped his credit card from his pocket and threw it down on the small table. “That was in your backpack the entire day - there’s more than enough credit on it to buy a damned sandwich!”

“I don’t need your charity or your pity!”

“Then what is it that you need, Peter? Hmmm?” Tony stalked forward and with one sharp yank, he ripped the shirt off Peter’s chest, leaving him exposed to the room. His eyes gentled as he placed a hand against the prominent ribs and sternum. “You’re skin and bone, Pete, and you’re on the verge of collapse. Please let me help you.”

“Why?” Peter whispered, his voice close to breaking. “Why does a demon care about what happens to me?”

Tony looked conflicted, like he wanted to answer but he couldn’t. He opened and closed his mouth several times and then finally managed to say, “I just do, okay.”

“I don’t understand,” Peter confessed. “You seem to be invested in my health, saying that it’s because you’re bound to me but then you don’t seem at all interested in helping me find a way to send you back? It doesn't make sense, Tony.”

“I’m a demon, kid. I’m not _supposed_ to make sense.”

Suddenly feeling dizzy and shaky, Peter slumped down into one of the chairs at the table. “This is all so confusing.”

A warm hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. “I know. Now, can we please eat? You might not be hungry, but I’d really like something to eat."

“What?” Peter gasped out. “Why didn't you say anything?”

“Because I didn't think your stubbornness would appreciate me guilting you into eating.”

Peter let his head fall onto his arms, hiding his face. “I’m screwing this all up, aren’t I?”

“We just have to figure out a way to cohabit for a while,” Tony said. “I’m sure we’ll come to some sort of arrangement.”

Knowing that he should bring up the issue of finding the spell to send Tony back, but holding back for some inexplicable reason, Peter simply nodded. “Would you like me to make some pasta for dinner?” he said as a peace offering.

“Sure, that sounds good,” Tony agreed, his warm hand still lingering on Peter’s shoulder. When he stood to make a start on dinner and the hand fell away, a small part of him felt bereft.

oOoOo

Tony lay in the bed that night, watching Peter under the soft glow of the gem. The salty tang of cheap pasta sauce lingered on his tongue and he wondered how on earth the kid had survived for as long as he had, living like this. Over the pasta that could only _just_ be called edible, Tony had questioned Peter about his studies and his life, trying to learn more. He was studying under a scholarship and one of the stipulations was that he had to devote himself entirely to his studies, which meant that he wasn’t allowed to work. The scholarship came with an allowance but it only just covered the rent and bills and left very little for anything else. An orphan, Peter had been living with his aunt and uncle until his uncle had been killed in a mugging gone wrong. His aunt May had struggled to keep a roof over Peter’s head and reading between the lines, Tony knew that the scarce meals had begun long before the kid had started university. 

Under the pale glow of the gem, the sharp contours of Peter’s body cast deep shadows over his milky skin. Despite his emaciation, he was beautiful, and Tony wondered how Peter was so oblivious to his attractiveness. He’d been surprised when Tony had pointed out that his friend had been flirting with him, acting as if it was some anomaly. Tony had watched all day and had seen the lustful glances thrown Peter’s way by students and faculty alike, to which Peter remained blind. He wondered if he’d also be blind to the flirty innuendo directed at him by Tony?

Reminding himself that he’d vowed not to touch, Tony turned onto his back, forcing himself to look away from the boy. 

He rubbed a hand absently over the gem embedded in his chest, feeling the familiar ache there. Even after twelve hundred years, he was still not used to the weight of the gem, holding him down as good as shackles. Bitterness flooded through him and he attempted to dismiss it, but it was hard to let it go. The betrayal that he had suffered had not only robbed him of his friends and family, but his very life. He’d once flown so high, only to find himself catapulted to the very depths of hell. Not a day went by that he didn’t long to be allowed to return to his home, but so long as he was chained to the gem, there was no escaping his fate.

At least this summoning allowed him to escape, if even for a little while. He was still surprised that Peter had had the strength to summon him, _by accident_ of all things. Even some of the strongest of magic users had failed in their attempts in the past and this kid, with no training of his magical ability whatsoever had done it whilst attempting to make soup. It was ludicrous, despite having its benefits. It made Tony begin to question what else Peter might be capable of...could he possibly even be able to break the hold that the gem had over Tony? Could he free Tony from his imprisonment? 

No, it was too much to even hope for. Tony had fought and struggled for centuries before finally accepting his fate. His existence wasn’t what it once was, but it was by no means as terrible as it could be. He’d finally come to terms with it; to even contemplate escape, even as a passing thought would make the disappointment that would occur when it never eventuated too crushing. Best to dismiss the notion before he allowed it to take hold. 

Next to him, Peter mumbled in his sleep, a soft little sigh of unintelligible words before rolling over and pressing his face against Tony’s shoulder. Tony stilled for a moment before turning over onto his side and slipping an arm over the boys’ waist, his resolve beginning to crumble. _Fuck it_ , he thought, _I’m no angel, what do I have to prove? Why not enjoy myself while I have the chance?_

They were still tangled together when the first rays of the morning sun filtered through the window and woke Peter from sleep.


	5. Stubborn Vs Bossy

Peter gave a little wave as he entered Dominic’s apartment where the rest of the study group had already mostly gathered. Dom’s parents were well off and paid his rent so the apartment was large and well furnished and after two failed sessions in the library, the group now met exclusively there. They didn’t have to be quiet, they could eat their lunch in peace, and they wouldn’t get kicked out at closing time. It worked well and they had all grown quite comfortable there. 

Before he sat down, Peter got Dom’s attention. “Um, I’m not sure if it’s okay if I stay or not,” he said, and opened the zipper of his backpack to show off Tony’s furry head. 

“Oh, wow, you got a cat?” Dom said, standing up from his chair so he could see better.

Peter instinctively pulled back a little. “Yeah. He’s not very good with people though,” he explained and held up his scratched forearm as a warning.

“Ouch,” Dom said with a wince. “That looks painful.”

“Yeah, it hurt like a bitch.” Peter confirmed.

 _Sorry,_ came Tony’s voice in his mind and Peter wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or not but Tony sounded contrite about it. 

“So you’re keeping the demon cat?” Gwen asked from her place on the sofa. 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because he’s an asshole!”

“He’s just a cat, Gwen. It’s what cats do.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Whatever, dude. It’s your skin on the line.”

Tony jumped out of the backpack and hissed at Gwen, then turned around and wound his way through Peter’s legs in a figure of eight, rubbing his cheek against his shins every now and then. 

“Is it okay?” Peter asked Dom again. “If he’s here?”

“Sure, I love cats,” Dom assured him. “So, does he have a name?”

“Oh, I hadn’t really thought about it yet,” Peter admitted.

 _Why not just Tony?_ the demon asked silently.

Peter concentrated on sending his thought inwards, hoping that Tony would hear him but they hadn’t experimented yet to see if he could. _And how will I explain that if they ever meet you in person? I’ll look like a nutter for naming my cat after you._

It appeared to have worked as Tony chuckled, and it was annoyingly low and sexy. Getting an erection in the middle of study group really wasn’t appropriate, so Peter bit his lip hard, hoping that the pain would distract him. _Maybe they’ll just think that you want me?_

Deciding that it was safer not to respond to that at all, Peter said out loud to everyone else, “I’ve got a few ideas.”

“Lucifer?” Gwen suggested.

 _Don’t even think about it,_ Tony warned.

“How ‘bout Mo?” Dom suggested, circling his mouth with his finger. “You know, ‘cos it looks like he has a moustache.”

Several other names were suggested and Peter dismissed them all, having a stroke of inspiration of his own. “I think I’m going to call him Noodle.”

Gwen frowned. “Why?”

“Because when I found him, I’d been trying to make chicken noodle soup.”

_I hate you._

_No you don’t,_ Peter said silently as he sat himself down in an armchair. _Otherwise you’d be trying much harder to get home._

Tony didn’t dispute this, but he did jump up into Peter’s lap, circling several times before he settled down, ensuring that he’d stood on every sensitive part of Peter’s anatomy heavily before doing so. _Bastard,_ Peter thought at him, wincing.

Tony purred smugly at him.

They settled down to work, interrupted half an hour later by the arrival of Flash. When Peter had first started uni, he’d hoped that the campus would be large enough that he’d avoid ever seeing his high school bully, but unfortunately, Flash was doing the same course as Peter and so they saw each other frequently. Any hopes of Flash maturing to the point where he didn't feel the need to belittle or tease Peter every five seconds had been dashed very early on, but at least the pushing and shoving had ceased. He did his best to ignore the jibes and snide remarks, but some days it still got him down.

“Hey everyone,” Flash said as he waltzed in like he owned the place. His eyes fell on Peter and a mean grin lit up his face. “No one told me that Parker got a cat. What’s it like, loser, to finally get some pussy? It’s the only sort you’ll ever get!”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Very funny, Flash. First class humour.”

“I know you want to finally pop your cherry, Parker, but just remember that beastiality is a crime.” Flash snorted at his own remark and then sat down on the couch, knocking one of Gwen’s books to the ground as he did so and not bothering to pick it up. This earned him a glare as she retrieved it but as usual, Flash ignored anything that wasn’t someone fawning over him.

 _Who the fuck is this douche?_ Tony demanded.

 _No one, just ignore him,_ Peter begged, hoping that Tony wouldn’t give any credence to the virgin comment. He was almost positive that he was the only person in his class who hadn’t had sex yet and up until a week ago, he hadn't been too bothered by it. Sex simply hadn't interested him. Now however he could feel his cheeks reddening and he felt ashamed of his innocence. From the hints and comments that Tony had dropped it was obvious that he was a sexual being and being a demon hadn't dampened his allure. He already thought that Peter was naive but this would only cause him to think even more poorly about him. Peter had been embarrassed enough as it was that morning when he’d woken up with a leg slung over Tony’s hip and his morning wood sitting snug against a taut stomach - if Tony learned just how inexperienced he was, Peter was sure that he wouldn't survive. 

Tony sat on Peter’s lap, kneading his thighs and glaring across the room at Flash. Oblivious to the creature’s displeasure, Flash launched into an embellished story about the older woman that he’d picked up in a bar the night before. Peter, Dom, and Gwen ignored him but the others in the group were drawn into the conversation and they got very little in the way of study done. By the time Flash finally took out his own book and started reading it was almost time for them to head to their afternoon lecture. 

Peter’s stomach grumbled and he fished out the PB&J sandwich that he’d been sure to make before leaving that morning. Tony hadn’t been overly impressed by his choice of lunch but was at least happy that Peter was planning to eat at all. When Peter broke off a little and held it out to Tony to try, the cat narrowed its eyes at him and looked away in a haughty manner. _Suit yourself,_ Peter said silently. He was beginning to understand that Tony didn’t actually _need_ to eat, he just did so because he enjoyed food. It was lucky as Peter knew that he couldn’t afford to buy cat food and even if he could, he didn't think that his demon would be impressed by a tin of _Fancy Feast_. Trying to explain why he was feeding his cat only the finest steak would be difficult so it was fortuitous that eating was a choice and not a necessity for Tony.

Dom began to pack up his books and Peter brushed crumbs off his hands and followed suit. “I’m gonna stop and grab a coffee on the way,” Dom told everyone. “Anyone want to join me?”

“Sure,” Gwen agreed, and most of the others joined in.

 _Get one as well,_ Tony instructed. _A cup of joe isn’t going to max out my credit card._

 _You have a limit on your card?_ Peter snarked back in his head.

Tony sighed audibly. _Don’t be ridiculous, of course I don’t, which is even more reason for you to stop being a martyr and use my damn card!_

_I can’t decide if you’re bossier when you’re in your cat form or not._

_Don’t make me scratch you again._

_You’re enough of an asshole that you actually would make me bleed just to convince me to get a coffee, aren’t you?_

_Do you even need an answer to that?_ Tony asked.

Peter didn't reply, just picked Tony up and bodily shoved him into the backpack. “Sure, I’ll grab a coffee with you,” he told the group.

“You been working the streets, Parker?” Flash asked. “Got yourself a nice disposable income?”

“Yeah, your momma tips real well,” Peter snapped at him.

Dom crowed and slapped Peter on the back. “Ha ha, nice comeback! Come one, we need to get a move on if we don’t want to be late.”

Peter shoved his way past Flash, enjoying the offended look on his face and was in a buoyant mood as they made their way to the coffee shop down the road. He didn't even feel guilty as he ordered a large peppermint mocha and handed over Tony’s credit card. Tony purred loudly at him from the bag and Peter reached inside to scritch at the top of his head. A rough tongue darted out and licked at Peter’s finger and he wondered how much of the animal form influenced Tony in this state. Was he aware that he’d just licked Peter, had chosen to do it? Or was it all instinct? The barista called his name and at the first sip of the beverage, the question faded from his mind as he got lost in his enjoyment. 

When his final lecture for the day and was over, which also signalled the end of the week, Peter sighed in relief and headed home. He’d not gotten as much work on his assignments done as he’d wanted at the study group but it was enough that he would have most of the weekend free. There were things he needed to research and people he needed to track down. He was going to be busy.

As soon as they entered his tiny apartment, Tony leapt from the backpack and transformed before Peter’s eyes into his human like form. He stretched (not unlike a cat), his back arching and pulling taut the crisp button up that was tucked into his form fitting tailored pants. Peter briefly hoped that the shirt would pull free from its confines and ride up to show off some of the tan skin that he knew was beneath but it didn’t, the stretch was soon over, and Tony was looking at him with a knowing smile on his lips.

Peter looked away quickly and cleared his throat. “So, I’ll just reheat the leftover pasta for dinner and then -”

“No!” Tony announced and strode around until he was directly in front of Peter. “No, Pete. We are _not_ eating that horrid stuff for a second night in a row.”

Frowning, Peter glanced over into the small kitchen. “Oh, well, I’m not sure what else I have here but I’m sure I could make something else. There’s a little bread left - I was saving it for toast in the morning but I could make toast for dinner if you prefer? It’s probably too stale now for sandwiches.”

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Or, we could use my magical money card and _order in._ Doesn't Chinese sound good to you?”

His stomach rumbling just at the thought, Peter found that his hunger was stronger than his pride and stubbornness and he nodded. “Yeah, it does,” he said softly. “Only if you’re sure though. I don’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage of you.”

Tony rolled his eyes and then stepped forward into Peter’s space, crowding close. “Oh, I’m sure, sweetheart,” he practically purred. He leaned down until his breath was hot and sweet against Peter’s ear, making him shiver. “Do you really, truly believe that it’s _me_ who is being taken advantage of here?” He reached out and trailed a hand down Peter’s cheek, over his throat, then danced it across a shoulder before stroking down Peter’s back, down, down. “Do you worry that I’ll think that you owe me?” he asked, voice low and husky. “Do you think that I might demand that you pay me back somehow?”

Peter was achingly hard in his jeans and also slightly terrified. He swallowed loudly and managed a nod. “Maybe,” he admitted.

“Oh, Peter,” Tony growled and his hand dipped down even further until it was just resting on the swell of his ass. “I can think of so many delicious ways that I could take payment from you. So _many_ ways. But -” He paused, his lips tickling Peter’s ear, “I think that _this_ will be enough.” And he dipped his hand into the pocket of Peter’s jeans and snagged his phone. He stepped back, looking completely and utterly unaffected by their closeness and he swiped it open. “So, any recommendations for the best Chinese around?”

Knowing that his mouth must be gaping open like a fish but quite unable to compose himself, Peter shook his head. “No, no, anything is fine. I, uh, I have to use the bathroom,” and he hurried across the room and quickly shut the door behind him, leaning against the cool wood and breathing hard.

He would almost swear that he heard Tony chuckling but he didn't care, he ripped open his jeans and shoved his hand down into his boxers, closing around his cock and squeezing. He came immediately, spurting over his hand, biting his lip hard so as not to make a sound. He wasn't under any delusions that Tony didn’t know exactly what he was doing but as he shook and trembled through the aftershocks of his orgasm, Peter found that he simply didn't care. He was just lucky that he’d lasted until he had some relative privacy since he’d been close, way too close to coming in his pants untouched. 

When he finally recovered enough to leave the bathroom with a measure of nonchalance, he found that Tony had placed an order for dinner and was laughing at something on Peter’s phone. He quickly checked to make sure that it wasn't anything private but relaxed when he saw that it was just a cat meme. He grabbed his laptop and booted it up, leaving Tony to entertain himself with the phone. He opened an incognito browser window (really not wanting this in his search history) and typed in ‘witches and wizards in New York’. A lot of it was historical information and there was a lot of sites for Wiccan practitioners and then numerous dead ends that took him to new age bookshops, but finally, on the third page of the search results, he found something that seemed promising. There was a knock at the door as dinner arrived and Peter quickly scribbled down the address so that he could go and investigate tomorrow. 

Looking at the numerous bags of takeout sitting on his tiny kitchen counter, Peter turned to Tony, his lips quirking into a smile. “Are we feeding the hordes of Hell as well? Should I have prepared for company?”

Tony sniffed as he pulled out several containers of rice. “I’m on holiday, why would I want to invite over my colleagues?”

Peter opened a container of honey pepper beef and breathed in deep, salivating a little at the aroma. “Maybe to show off how you’ve turned me into a glutton?”

“Not my department, the whole sin thing is the big guy’s job.”

“Well, maybe you wanted me to meet the family,” Peter teased as he fished a piece of beef out and popped it into his mouth.

Tony went still and all amusement fell from his face. “I don’t have any family in Hell,” he said, voice tight with something that Peter couldn't recognise. 

“Tony, I -”

“Pete,” the demon said, cutting him off, “let’s just eat, yeah?”

It was clear that the discussion was over and Peter didn't push it, just got out two plates and handed one over before filling his own. Tony obviously didn't like talking about his life and Peter respected that, though it made their - would he call it a friendship? - decidedly one sided. Tony knew much more about Peter than Peter did about him but he’d been raised to respect personal boundaries and he wasn’t going to pry when it wasn't welcome. He could admit to himself though that he was _very_ curious about Tony’s past. He just hoped that perhaps one day, before this was all over, he’d get some answers.

“Do you want to watch something?” Peter asked, gesturing behind him to the TV.

“Sure,” Tony agreed easily enough and Peter was relieved that he wasn’t still upset.

“Um, I don’t have Netflix or anything but I have some DVDs.” He left the kitchen and went over to the small stack of discs next to the TV in the main room. He read out the titles and Tony picked out the _Wrath of Khan_. They settled down onto the bed to watch it and as Tony’s thigh pressed close against Peter’s, he began to regret not having a couch. He could feel his cock growing hard again, just from being so close to Tony, and his earlier orgasm felt like it had been years ago. Peter sighed and tried to will it away, knowing that he couldn’t excuse himself again to go and jerk off in the bathroom. He refused to look over at Tony, worried that the demon would _know_ that he was hard and that it was because of him, and he couldn’t stand to see the sexy smirk on his face, the knowing smile, the amused glint in his eyes. He’d embarrassed himself more than enough for one night.

Peter wasn’t able to concentrate on the movie, too busy with his internal conflict as he fought his attraction to the demon. Eventually he fell asleep, and when he woke the next morning, with Tony wrapped around him, he began to question if he should even fight it anymore. There was no way to know how long Tony would be part of his life and if he found the spell to reverse the summoning, would he regret not taking the chance while he had it? It was easy enough to consider, lying in the dark with the warm bulk of Tony at his back, but Peter knew that once he was up and about for the day, faced with Tony’s charm and handsomeness, it would feel much more unattainable. So he closed his eyes, let himself drift back to sleep, and enjoyed the brief moment as all that he would ever get to have.


	6. Off To See The Wizard

They stood on the pavement looking up at the imposing door and Peter checked his scribbled instructions once again. 177A Bleeker Street - he was at the right place. He reached up to knock but Tony grabbed his wrist, stopping him. “Are you going to tell me what we’re doing here? I really don’t like being unprepared.”

Peter’s eyes were glued to the large hand clasped around his wrist and an image of that same hand holding him down but in the bedroom flashed before his eyes. He shook his head, shaking away the welcome, but untimely image and tilted his head towards the foreboding building. “We’re here to see a wizard,” he said.

“Excuse me?” Tony actually looked shocked.

“According to Google, there’s a wizard here who might be able to help me find the spell that we need to send you home.”

Was it his imagination or was that a flicker of hurt in Tony’s eyes? “You _Googled_ a wizard?” Tony blustered.

“Well, yeah? I don’t know any so how else was I supposed to track someone down?”

Tony considered this and then shook his head. “Okay, you know what, that’s fair. How do you know that he’s for real though?”

“I don’t,” Peter conceded, “but I figured you’d be able to tell.”

Tony regarded him steadily for a long moment and then finally nodded, releasing Peter’s wrist. “You figured right. Okay, let’s do this.”

Peter knocked on the door and then stood back, waiting. Finally he could hear footsteps approaching and the door opened to reveal a plump Asian man wearing a long red robe. “Can I help you?” he asked.

“Hi, I’m looking for a Doctor Strange,” Peter told him. “I need to speak to him.”

“I’m sorry, but there is no one of that name here.” He began to close the door but Peter jumped forward and stopped it from closing.

“Please! It’s important! I _need_ to speak to him, or if he’s not here, another wizard, just someone who can help me.”

“Wizards?” the man said, his eyes turning shifty. “Who told you anything about there being wizards here?”

Peter flushed, not wanting to admit to Googling them. “Please, is there anyone who can help me?”

“Sorry, kid, if you’re after a love potion, try Etsy.”

Before he could try and shut the door again, Tony stepped forward. His eyes darkened and red flame seemed to swirl within them. When he spoke, his voice had an otherworldly quality to it. “He’s not after a love potion,” he growled.

The robed man’s eyes widened and he stepped back, his arms coming up in defense even though Tony hadn’t threatened him. Golden circles of light sprung from his hands and the hair on Peter’s arms raised up from the power he could feel emanating from him. “Keep back, demon!” 

“Wong?” a voice called from inside. “What’s going on?” A tall, imposing man with an immaculate goatee to rival Tony’s came down the hallway. 

“We are under attack, Strange!” Wong cried, fearful but determined eyes on Tony.

“Oh for Pete’s sake,” Tony growled, allowing his eyes to return back to their usual whiskey colouring. “I am _not_ attacking you, you moron! We’ve come to ask for assistance.”

“And what assistance could one of the minions of Hell require from me?” Strange asked in a deep baritone as smooth as honey.

“I’m no minion,” Tony said sharply but didn’t elaborate.

Strange studied him for a moment and then turned towards Peter, and his eyes widened in surprise. Then he frowned thoughtfully and opened the door wider. “I think you should both come in. Welcome to the Sanctum Sanctorum.” 

The golden circles in front of Wong dimmed and then went out as he stood back, clearly not happy about these developments but trusting Strange’s decision. 

They followed Strange inside to a large foyer where an imposing staircase led to the upper levels. They skirted this and went down a long hallway instead, ending up in a plush, old fashioned sitting room. “Tea?” Strange offered as he took a seat in a large armchair. 

Tony sat on the sofa and Peter hurried to sit next to him, feeling safer next to the demon, which he realised was a ridiculous thought. He nodded at Strange’s offer and then watched in amazement as the tea pot that was sitting on a sideboard lifted on its own accord and poured three cups of tea. It was then that Peter realised that Wong had not joined them. “So you really are a wizard?” he asked in awe as the cups soared over the room to each of them.

“Sorcerer, actually,” Strange corrected him. “The Sorcerer Supreme in fact, master of the mystic arts.” He sipped at his tea. “And who would you be, young man?”

“Oh, sorry - I’m Peter, Peter Parker, and this is Tony.”

“Tony, I see.” Strange raised an eyebrow at this and Peter wondered if all handsome men with goatees and an extra dose of self confidence did the sexy eyebrow thing. “An unusual name for a demon.”

“I’m an unusual demon.”

“So I see.” Strange’s eyes dropped down until they fell on Tony’s chest.

Tony stared at him in a silent challenge but Strange let it drop.

“So, Mr Parker, how is it that you came to associate with one such as Tony here?”

“Well, it was an accident really. I was making soup and he suddenly just appeared.”

Strange set aside his teacup, the porcelain clinking against the saucer. “Soup?” he asked in disbelief.

Peter nodded. “Chicken noodle if that makes any difference.”

Beside him, Tony snorted. “Petey, perhaps tell him which recipe you were following, or better yet, show him the book. It’ll make more sense then.”

“Oh, yes, I can do that!” He rummaged in his backpack and pulled out Grammy’s recipe book, glad that he’d thought to bring it along. He handed it over and watched as the sorcerer examined it. 

“Interesting,” Strange mused. “There is much power in this spell book.”

“So Tony said. I never knew that Grammy was a witch,” Peter admitted.

“The kid has power,” Tony told Strange, crossing his arms over his chest. “Lots of it. It’s been a long time since anyone was strong enough to summon me and he did it by accident.” He threw Peter a fond look. “But he’s untrained, had no clue about the existence of magic until now.”

Strange stood and crossed the room to them. “May I?” he asked Tony, and something seemed to pass between them. Eventually Tony nodded and Strange reached out, one hand hovering over the demon’s head, the other against his chest, not quite touching. He muttered a few words that sounded like complete gobbledygook to Peter and there was a flash of orange light. He repeated the words again, then again, but both times nothing happened apart from the flash of light. Eventually he stepped back, looking perplexed. “It would appear that even the Sorcerer Supreme would not be powerful enough to summon you.” His eyes turned to Peter. “May I?” he asked once more.

“Um, what are you going to do?” Peter asked warily.

“I simply wish to get a reading on your power.”

“I really don’t think I have any power, I’m just an ordinary person,” he argued.

A warm hand landed on his thigh, squeezing briefly. “You’re anything but ordinary, Petey,” Tony told him.

“Do you think it’s safe?” he asked him.

“I won’t let Doctor Strange or anyone else harm you, Peter, you have my word,” Tony promised.

If Strange found it odd that Peter had sought out a demon’s assurances, he didn't show it. Instead, at Peter’s nod to him, he simply stepped forward and did much the same to Peter as he’d done to Tony. Other than a tingling feeling all over, Peter felt nothing at all, but Strange was pale and shaking when his hands dropped and he almost staggered as he turned back to his chair. He sank into it, breathing hard.

“What did you find?” Tony demanded.

“Raw, untapped power,” Strange uttered in a hoarse voice, looking awed. “Power strong enough to destroy the very world if he so wished.”

There was silence for a long moment. Then Peter looked between the two men in disbelief. “No fucking way!”

oOoOo

Tony glanced over at Peter as they made their way down the stairs to the Underground. The kid had been quiet and pensive since they’d left the sorcerer’s house but Tony couldn’t figure out if it was in a good or a bad way. Was Peter just processing the fact that he had powerful magic in his lineage that had manifested intensely within him? Or was he beginning to question his sanity? Was he on the verge of bolting? Was he having regrets that this had ever happened? The demon found it immensely frustrating that he couldn’t get a read on the situation, especially as that little flicker of hope had bloomed into a much larger flame.

Peter was powerful. _Extremely_ powerful. Which meant that there was a very good chance that he would be able to break the bonds of the gem, the bonds that kept him a prisoner to Obadiah. Strange didn’t know the spell to return Tony, however he was confident that with some training Peter would master his powers enough to be able to send him back without needing the actual spell itself. Few magic users were strong enough to manage that but Strange had no doubts that Peter would be one of them.

Tony just had to convince Peter to free him instead of returning him. 

Which would mean that Tony would likely have to come clean about what he actually was. It was a painful story, one that he wasn’t keen to have to retell, but if his future rested on the telling, then tell it he would. Luckily it would appear that he had time on his side. Peter wouldn’t master his powers overnight and so Tony had a little time before he’d have to bare his soul - quite literally. 

“You okay, kid?” he asked, bumping their shoulders together as they halted on the platform. 

“Hmmm?” Peter asked, looking up. His eyes cleared a little and he offered a small smile. “Oh, sorry, yeah, I’m good. Just a lot to take in, ya know?”

“I bet.” 

Their train arrived and it was relatively quiet so they snagged a seat. Tony glanced at his watch and saw that it was past midday. He was about to suggest that they grab some lunch when Peter’s phone pinged with a message. He pulled it out and frowned a little as he read it and then cut his eyes to Tony.

“What is it?” Tony asked.

“Oh, Gwen and Dom are going out tonight for drinks and they wanted me to come along.”

“Do you not want to go?”

“No, it’s not that - a drink would be kinda nice after the past week. It’s just…” He trailed off and couldn’t meet Tony’s eyes.

“It’s just that I’d have to come along and since there’s no way that you could explain bringing a cat along, I’d have to come in this form,” Tony finished for him.

Peter chewed on his lower lip and nodded. “Yeah.”

Not entirely sure of the reasons behind Peter’s reluctance (and ignoring the pang of hurt as he worried that Peter was ashamed of him), Tony decided to make an offer instead. “It’ll be a bit difficult but I can try and stay the ten feet away the whole night? I could follow you in and find a seat close by but far enough away that you’d have privacy with your friends. It will be tricky to make sure we don’t get separated since it’ll be hard to explain us getting yanked back together, but if the bar you go to is small enough so we can stick close by but busy enough so I’m not noticed by your friends, it could work.”

Peter’s brow furrowed. “Why would we do that?”

Tony gestured with his hand, hoping to encompass everything he was trying - and failing - to articulate. “Well, so you can have a night out.”

“Why can’t you be part of that night out? Do you not want to come?”

The flutter in Tony’s stomach was ridiculous. He was aware of the attraction that Peter felt for him of course but the mere thought that Peter might _want_ to spend time with him was altogether different. “Yes, I’d like to go,” Tony told him. “I just thought that you might not want me to be there.”

The look Peter directed at him spoke volumes about what he thought about Tony’s intelligence. “Of course I _want_ you to be there.”

“Then why the conflicted face?”

Peter sighed and looked away. “You know why.”

“I really don’t.”

There was a long moment of silence as Peter battled with his thoughts and then he said in a rush, “Because people will wonder who you are and what you’re doing there with me. They’ll ask if we’re dating.”

“So?” Tony placed his hand on Peter’s knee and squeezed gently. “Why would that be a problem?”

“I’ve told you before,” Peter said. “No one will believe that someone like me managed to land someone as hot as you.”

Suppressing the smile at hearing Peter say out loud that he thought he was hot, Tony said, “I don’t think you’re as far out of my league as you think you are, Peter. In fact, I’d say that you’d definitely be drafted.”

Peter rolled his eyes at the extended sports metaphor but didn’t reply.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, we can say that we’re just friends,” Tony offered.

“Well, we _are_ just friends,” Peter said, sounding almost bitter about it.

“So what’s the problem?” 

Peter’s face flushed crimson and after a long pause he admitted in a small voice, “I don’t want to have to watch other people trying to pick you up.”

“Is that so?” Tony tried not to sound smug about that, knowing that it would just further embarrass the kid but he was extremely pleased about the sentiment. He gave Peter’s knee another squeeze. “Don’t worry, Pete - you’re the only one I’ll be going home with.”

“Yeah, because we physically can’t be separated,” the kid muttered.

He grinned widely but didn’t respond - it seemed like the evening was going to be alive with opportunity. He’d all but lost the desire to keep his hands to himself and now he had concrete proof that Peter wouldn’t be opposed to them getting a little handsy. He leaned back in his seat and began to plot.


	7. A Sinful Night Out

The bar was dimly lit, the music was loud, and there was a crowd of people. Peter surveyed the room, looking for his friends, acutely aware of Tony at his side. The demon was dressed in a sharp suit and despite it being more formal than the usual dress code, he didn't look out of place at all. Peter’s mouth had watered when Tony had emerged from the bathroom and to cover his arousal, he’d made a remark about not wanting to know exactly where Tony kept his wardrobe as he’d not arrived with a suitcase. Tony had laughed and winked and then ushered him out of the apartment so they could hail a cab. On the drive over they had discussed what they’d tell Peter’s friends about how they knew each other, settling on Tony being a new neighbour so they could explain arriving and leaving together. 

Catching a glimpse of Gwen in the far corner, Peter began to head in that direction and then faltered when he also caught sight of Flash. He hadn't known that his old high school bully had been invited along tonight and if he had, chances were that he’d have turned down the invitation. He had been looking forward to having a few drinks and relaxing but with Flash here, he’d be constantly on guard for the next verbal attack, the next arrogant and cutting remark. 

Tony stopped with him, his eyes following Peter’s and one of his hands came to settle on Peter’s lower back. “Problem?” he asked.

Sighing, he shook his head. “No, it’s fine.”

Tony didn't look convinced. “You worried about that douche?” He tilted his head in Flash’s direction.

“I just wanted to be able to relax,” he said. “Don’t worry - I’ve gotten quite good over the years at ignoring him.”

“How ‘bout we hit the bar first, get a drink before we join them?” Tony suggested and Peter quickly agreed. Dealing with Flash would be easier with a bit of booze in his system. 

Tony had a knack of getting served quickly and Peter couldn't quite figure out if he was using his magic to influence the bartender or if people were simply naturally drawn to him. He supposed he didn't much care when they didn't have to stand and wait for ten minutes in the queue. He tried to order the cheapest beer they had on tap, conscious of how little he could actually afford to blow on a night out but Tony wasn’t having any of it. He ordered them both two glasses of expensive bourbon and they downed one quickly before moving away from the bar with their second drink. 

“Okay, let’s do this,” Peter said, straightening his back and moving with false confidence towards the corner in which his friends (and Flash) were sitting on stools around a high cocktail table.

He was greeted with smiles and hollars from most of the group and he grinned back at them, but Flash noticed Tony immediately and a predatory look stole over his face. His lips twisted into a sneer and he slid off his stool, stepping towards them. “Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. If it isn’t Penis Parker himself.” His eyes fell on Tony, assessing. “Who’s this? I didn't think you could afford to hire _company_ for the evening.”

Peter swallowed hard and tried to keep his face blank. “He’s not a hooker, Flash. This is Tony, a friend of mine.”

Flash let out a short bark of laughter. “Yeah, sure, Parker. You’re not the sort to have friends like this.”

Beside him, Peter was sure he heard Tony growl but when he glanced over at him, he didn’t look upset. Then one of Tony’s arms snaked around Peter’s waist and pulled him close. “Okay, you got us, we’re not exactly ‘friends’,” Tony said and leaned over to press a kiss to Peter’s cheek. “We’re quite a bit more than that.”

Peter felt himself blushing but at least the dim lighting would hide it. What was Tony doing? They’d agreed on a cover story and it didn't include fake dating! He reached down to pinch Tony’s arm but all Tony did was pull him even closer against him. 

“You’re seeing each other?” Dom asked, eyeing Tony. He then winked at Peter. “Damn, Peter, he’s hot. Nice!”

“He’s right here!” Peter protested, causing Dom to laugh at his indignation.

“And I’m well aware of how hot I am,” Tony said, waggling his eyebrows in a ridiculous fashion. 

“And we’re well aware of how paid for you are,” Flash sneered.

Tony shot him a withering look. “You sound like a jealous, petty man child. It’s quite unbecoming,” 

“Yeah, shut up, Flash,” Gwen snapped, and she patted the only remaining stool next to her. “Come and have a seat. I’m sure we can hustle up another one from somewhere.”

Tony guided Peter over to the stool and once he’d climbed onto it, he stood behind him, chest pressed up tight to Peter’s back and his arms circling his waist. “We’re good like this,” Tony told Gwen. “No need to find another stool.”

“So,” she said, sipping her drink, “you gonna introduce us, Peter?”

“Oh, sorry. Everyone, this is Tony. Tony, this is everyone.” He took a gulp of his bourbon, unsure of how to proceed.

Gwen just laughed. “Helpful, Pete.” She waved at Tony. “I’m Gwen, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Tony said, tilting his head. One of his hands had drifted and he was rubbing small circles onto Peter’s thigh with his thumb. It was distracting.

“So, how long have you two been together?” she asked them.

“Not too long,” Tony said, saving Peter from having to explain and risk giving away the lie. “I moved into the same building a few months back and Peter helped me with some of my furniture. We clicked instantly and after being oblivious to my advances, I finally just told him that I was interested.”

Gwen laughed. “That’s our Peter - he’s rather oblivious to stuff like that.” Peter wondered if Tony had been wrong about Gwen also being interested in him as she didn't seem at all bitter that he was seeing someone else.

“Yeah, he is,” Tony said, with more fondness than Peter could ever remember anyone directing at him. Soft warm lips pressed against his temple and he felt Tony’s nose in his hair. “But you finally got the message, didn't you, sweetness?” He pressed up even closer against him and Peter was shocked to feel hardness against his ass. _Tony had an erection and he wasn't making any effort to hide it from Peter._

It was like time came grinding to a halt as Peter processed this. Tony was attracted to him too. Holy shit, it wasn’t unreciprocated at all. His breath came slightly faster but he managed a smile in Gwen’s direction and his hand blindly sought out Tony’s. He linked their fingers together and squeezed. “Yeah, took me a while but I finally got it.”

Tony’s lips again pressed against his temple, lingering there and he could feel when they turned into a smile. “Good,” he whispered.

Across the table, Flash rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his beer. Peter felt something a little like a shiver go up his spine and the pressure of the room changed, ever so slightly, and Flash’s beer was spilling down his front, soaking into his pristine white shirt. He gasped and clunked the half empty glass down onto the table before grabbing a handful of napkins to mop himself up and Peter heard Tony snicker in his ear. Wondering if it would work when Tony _wasn’t_ a cat, and figuring if it didn’t, no one would be the wiser, he thought, _Did you do that?_

 _Of course,_ Tony’s voice replied, loud and clear but most importantly, silently. _The little shit deserves even worse but I figured that you wouldn’t want me to cause too much of a scene._

Peter grinned. _I wouldn’t mind a_ **_little_ ** _scene,_ he admitted, feeling gleeful. _But yeah, he was being a dick. Thanks for having my back._

 _Anytime._ Tony pressed another kiss to his hair and Peter shivered. He wondered if by the end of the night he’d know what those lips felt like on his own? From the way that Tony’s bulk was still pressed tight against him, he figured that it was a pretty safe bet. Peter almost vibrated with anticipation.

Conversation moved on to other things and after a while, half the group broke off to get more drinks and Peter downed the rest of his so that he and Tony could join them. Tony stayed close by his side, slipping an arm around his waist and inserting his hand into the front pocket of Peter’s jeans. It was far from the only possessive gesture the demon demonstrated during the night; when a girl across the bar began making eyes at Peter, Tony glared at her and immediately slipped into Peter’s space, and he outright growled when a guy at the bar tried to give Peter his number. When a tall, gorgeous blonde came over and asked Peter to dance, Tony simply tugged Peter off of the stool that he was perched on and led him out onto the dance floor, drawing Peter to him in a stark contrast to the fast beat of the music. Reaching up to place his hands on Tony’s shoulders, Peter gazed up into amber eyes, seeing his own hunger and arousal mirrored back at him. He swallowed hard and then ducked his head, suddenly shy.

 _Oh, sweetness, the things I want to do to you,_ Tony whispered in his mind.

Peter whimpered, the sound lost to the din of the bar, and he pressed his face against Tony’s shirt. He inhaled, smelling the spicy cologne the demon wore, whiskey, and a deep, earthy scent that was Tony’s natural musk. It was a heady combination and Peter wished he could bottle it. 

Tony’s arms tightened around Peter and he moved his hips sinuously, grinding his pelvis against Peter’s. His erection was obvious and Peter felt his own cock twitch, having been mostly hard himself the entire evening. With a little encouragement from Tony, Peter began to move his own hips in kind, and they thrust against each other, the bar and the patrons and Peter’s friends fading into the background, each other the only focus. Their movements would have been labeled obscene if they were anywhere else but here no one judged them, simply watched with envy as they practically devoured each other.

Peter finally looked up, and he was immediately caught by Tony’s gaze. The demon’s lips twitched a little as he dropped his hands to cup Peter’s ass, pulling their groins even closer together and thrusting harshly, and Peter gasped in shock as an orgasm was ripped from him suddenly. His knees went weak and wobbly and it was only Tony’s grip holding him upright. His eyes fluttered as he rode out the waves of pleasure rolling over him and his hands tightened into fists in Tony’s shirt.

Before he could even recover, Tony was suddenly dragging him from the dance floor, through the crowd and towards the men’s room. The door banged against the tiles as he flung it open and he ignored the two strangers at the urinals and strode across the floor, with Peter in his grasp, and into one of the cubicles on the far side.

“Fuck, baby, you have no idea,” Tony whispered and his deft fingers undid the button on Peter’s jeans so he could tug them down over his hips. “Want to taste you so bad.” And he sank to the filthy floor of the restroom and dragged his tongue up over the mess on Peter’s stomach.

An unintelligible sound made its way from Peter’s throat as he stared down in wonder at Tony on his knees. His tongue was hot and wet and slightly rough as it moved over the sensitive skin and the sight of Tony swallowing greedily made Peter’s cock twitch and try to valiantly rise again. It was the work of but a minute for the demon to lick him clean and then he was getting to his feet, helping Peter pull up his jeans and tuck himself away. 

“What about you?” Peter mumbled as Tony did up the zip of his jeans.

Tony smiled, almost gentle and he cupped a hand around Peter’s neck and drew him close until their lips brushed, once, twice, almost like butterfly kisses. “I got what I needed tonight,” he said before leaning forward and kissing Peter again, deeper this time.

Peter got lost in the kisses and soon the guilt for not reciprocating faded. Tony seemed to genuinely not mind and it soon seemed unimportant. The only thing that mattered was the next kiss, the next sweep of tongue and nip of teeth. It was better than Peter had imagined and although he knew it was a little hypocritical, he prayed to God that he hadn’t gotten drunk and passed out and was only dreaming this encounter with his demon.

After what seemed to be an eternity but not long at all, Tony pulled back, breaking the kiss. “Your friends will wonder where we are,” he murmured. 

“Let them wonder,” Peter said and stole another kiss.

Tony chuckled, low and dirty but he turned and unclocked the cubicle door and pulled Peter out from it. Looking up, Peter caught sight of himself in the mirror, looking flushed and sated, and a second later he recognised the dark hair of the man at the urinal and flinched as Flash turned to look at them. Flash looked surprised but then he smirked, a mean tilt to his mouth as he crossed to the basin. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t little Peter Parker, deflowered at last.”

Before Peter could retort, Tony pulled Peter up against his chest, an arm winding possessively around his waist. “You seem bitter that it wasn’t _you_ who’s in my place right now,” Tony commented, a dangerous edge to his voice. “Best get over that, boy. I don’t share.” Then he was moving, guiding Peter out of the washroom and into the dark, dimly lit bar.


	8. Confession

Something was moving across Tony’s body and he woke, but he didn’t move or open his eyes, as he assessed the threat. It didn't take long to determine what it was, especially as a hot, wet tongue licked up across his stomach, finding its way to one of his nipples and twirled inexpertly around it. “Peter?” he murmured, keeping his eyes closed.

“Hmmm?” Peter responded, not ceasing his exploration.

“Whatcha doing, sweetness?”

“Just making sure we’re even,” the boy replied.

At that, Tony opened his eyes and raised his head so he could peer down at him. Peter was avoiding his gaze, concentrating on the bare skin of Tony’s chest and stomach, and he was blushing, his inexperience written plainly on his face. He reached down to palm at the bulge at the front of the tight, black boxer briefs that Tony wore, but it wasn’t firm enough to do much more than tease lightly. Something twisted sharply in Tony’s stomach and he reached down and tugged Peter upwards until he was lying comfortably in Tony’s embrace. “What did I tell you, Petey, hmmm?” he asked softly.

Peter replied with a confused quirk of his brows.

“I told you that you don’t owe me anything, that I’d never extort anything from you.”

“But this is different, isn’t it?” Peter mumbled.

“No, it’s not. Hey, look at me, sweetheart.” He gently took hold of the kid’s chin and tilted his head until their eyes met. “What happened last night was just as good for me as it was for you.” He held a finger to Peter’s lips as he began to protest. “Sex isn’t about keeping score of orgasms, okay? It’s as much about taking pleasure in the pleasure of your partner as it is about the physical pleasure you receive. I enjoyed last night very much, there’s no doubt about that. Do I want to do more? Of course I do, but I want us to take our time, to savour it. I want to be able to savour _you._ Do you understand what I’m saying.”

Peter nodded slowly, but his warm brown eyes were still puzzled. “I do, but…”

“But what?”

“Well, it’s just that, to be completely honest…” He trailed off once more.

“You can talk to me, Peter. I want to do right by you.”

“That’s just it!” he exclaimed. “You’re a _demon_ , Tony! Demons aren’t supposed to want to _do right_ by people! It’s weird and confusing!”

This was it - time to come clean, to tell the truth. _Fuck._ He’d been running from the truth for so long now, it was going to be painful to relive it once more. “That’s not _technically_ true,” he admitted.

Peter cocked his head to one side as he regarded Tony. “What’s not technically true?”

Tony took a deep breath and ripped off the metaphorical bandaid. “The part about me being a demon. Technically I’m not.”

Peter’s brows furrowed even further. “Oookay,” he said, drawing it out. “So what _are_ you, then?”

“It’s a bit of a long story,” Tony said.

“I have time.” He pointedly shifted, getting more comfortable against Tony’s chest. _Settling in._

Sighing, Tony prepared himself to tell the story of his betrayal and his consequential fall from grace. The feel of Peter in his arms brought him some measure of comfort however and as he began to speak, he found it easier to tell his story than he thought it would be. “Once upon a time, a very, _very_ long time ago, I was actually an angel.” Peter’s eyes widened in surprise but he didn't interrupt. “I’m sure that you figured out that if one side existed then the other side would have to exist as well. It’s not quite like how the major religions of the world would have you believe but they got the names right at least. There are angels and there is a God, though they aren’t a man, nor are they a woman. They are just _Them_ , a being of immense power that oversees the creation and evolution of life on all of the planets.” 

Peter drew breath, probably to ask about that final statement but then he let it go and, as if it was taking all of his willpower, he held his tongue.

“I myself never even met Them - very few of us did. There were higher angels, I guess you could compare them to upper management, and they were the ones who did the day to day running of Heaven.” He smiled wryly. “It was all very corporate when I think about it. Anyway, one of those upper management angels, Obadiah, was like an uncle to me. He took me under his wing, quite literally, and taught me all he knew. I think he was training me up to become like him, but I didn't think much of it, being too caught up in the work that I was doing. I got so involved in my projects that I became oblivious to all that was happening around me, and so I didn't see what Obadiah was doing until it was too late. He had a plan to seize power from Them, to become the supreme ruler of the universe, but he was discovered and he was judged. During his trial, he threw me under the bus, telling them that I was also involved, that I was in partnership with him.”

“They surely didn't believe that, did they?” Peter asked, aghast.

Tony shook his head. “No, they didn’t, not really. They announced that I would be kept under watch and supervised until such time as they could determine with accuracy that I was trustworthy, but Obadiah had another fate. He was to be stripped of his wings and then he was to Fall.”

“Fall?”

Tony swallowed loudly. “The Fall was the worst punishment that could be meted out to an angel. It meant banishment from Heaven, to be exiled to Hell, to the Underworld, for all eternity; to no longer be an angel but a demon instead. I was made to watch as Obadiah’s wings were hacked off, a warning I suppose, for what would be in store for me if my heart was as black as his. Afterwards, as he lay there, shaking and bleeding, he begged to be able to speak with me, one last time. He confessed that I was innocent, that I’d had nothing to do with his schemes, and that he wished to beg for my forgiveness. Compassion is one of an angel's virtues and so they granted his request. He gestured for me to come closer and I did, eager to hear the apology for his betrayal.” Tony fell silent for a moment, and his eyes closed as he relived the next moments over once more in the privacy of his own mind. When he opened his eyes again, Peter was watching him with kind eyes, and was linking their fingers together, feeding Tony strength to continue. “Obadiah had no intention of apologising. He grabbed me instead, locking my wings by my side with his arms so I was unable to fly, and then he jumped, taking me with him.”

Peter gasped but didn't press for more, granting Tony the time that he needed.

“What happened when we reached the bottom does not bear repeating, suffice to say that an angel that finds himself in Hell is not in for a pleasant time.”

“The others,” Peter said, frowning, “they didn't come to rescue you? They knew that you were innocent.”

Tony shrugged. “If they tried, they did not succeed. I never saw any of them ever again. Obadiah embedded this gem in my chest and it prevents me from escaping the confines of Hell. Only the most powerful of magic users have ever been able to summon me, and none of them have ever been able to break its hold on me.” Tony took a deep breath and then met Peter’s eyes. “Until now, Pete. I truly believe that _you_ have that power. I think that you will be able to free me from Obadiah’s grasp.”

“Me?” Peter squeaked. “I don’t know anything about magic!”

“I know, but Strange said that you have immense power within you. I believe that with some training from Strange, who will be able to help you master that power, that you will be able to break my bonds. I suppose the question remains - do you want to?”

Peter looked at him in astonishment and shook his head. “Are you fucking insane?” he demanded. “Why the hell _wouldn’t_ I want to help you, Tony? Of course I bloody will!”

Tony relaxed at the words. Being almost certain was very different from knowing for sure and he hadn't realised how tense that had been making him. “Thank you,” he whispered and then leaned forward to capture Peter’s mouth in a soft kiss.

“You know that this explains an awful lot, don’t you?” Peter said, a little smugly, as he pulled back.

“How do you mean?” Tony asked.

“Well, to be brutally honest, you’re a really shitty demon,” Peter said, grinning. “Like, you are _way_ too nice. Nowhere near evil enough.”

Tony laughed and conceded the point. “I must admit, there are things that I have done since the Fall that were not at all angelic but one does what one needs to survive, I suppose. I had no way to escape and certain things were expected of me if I wanted to live, and so I did them. I never took pleasure in them though, not the truly awful things anyway. Morals do get a little hazy after such a long time and I doubt I will ever be welcomed back up top, but my hope is to be able to stay here, in this place.” The _with you_ he left unsaid, unsure if Peter would even be interested in anything long term with him. As far as Peter had been aware, this was a limited time only deal and maybe he preferred it that way. He would have to cross that bridge when he got to it.

“Can I ask a question?” Peter asked.

“Of course.”

“What happened to your wings?”

“Oh, those.”

Peter suddenly looked ill. “Oh, fuck, did they cut them off? When they did those horrible things to you?”

Tony shook his head. “No. Yes, they used them to hurt me, but they didn't cut them off. Not to say that they didn't try but for some reason the only blade that has ever been able to sever wings from an angel is the one used by the most senior of the higher angels. No, they kind of just...faded. It took a long time as they became less and less substantial until one day they were just gone. I don’t think they could survive in that sort of environment.”

“Will you ever get them back?” Peter asked.

He shrugged. “No idea.”

“Do you miss them?”

He smiled sadly. “Every single day.”

“They must have been beautiful,” Peter said wistfully.

Tony nodded. “They were, they were magnificent.”

“Maybe once I’ve worked out a way to free you, they’ll come back and I’ll get to see them for myself?”

Tony smiled and he leaned in for another kiss. “Maybe.”

“Right,” Peter said, and he climbed out of bed, “it looks like I’ve got a lot to learn. Best get to it. Shall we drop by for a visit to the Sorcerer Supreme and see what he can teach me about tapping into this supposed power of mine?”

Hope welled in Tony’s chest and he had to blink back tears. “I like the way you think, Peter,” he whispered, and as he climbed from the bed, for a fleeting moment, he felt the weight of his wings at his back.


	9. Schooled

Peter was exhausted. Strange hadn’t been too impressed when he and Tony appeared once more at Bleecker Street last Sunday, but he hadn't turned them away and had agreed to commence Peter’s training that very day. He was a sadistic bastard though and pushed Peter hard, never allowing him a moment of weakness, always demanding - and expecting - his best. They had spent the entire day at the Sanctum Sanctorum, not returning to the apartment until late that evening. Peter had fallen into bed and into a restless sleep immediately, his body craving rest but his mind churning over the knowledge it had been given that day.

Strange expected Peter to practise every single day and so for the following week he would finish his classes at university and head directly for the Sanctum for his magical extracurricular. Tony was quiet throughout the lessons, watching over them and offering small smiles of encouragement, but he seemed to be doing his best to not distract Peter from his learning. After the first two days, Wong began to sit with him whilst Strange took Peter through his paces, and Peter would learn later that they were discussing the place where Tony had been imprisoned and how to defend against a demon’s powers.

It was all so very busy that, despite sleeping in the same bed each night, Peter and Tony had done nothing more than share the odd kiss since his training had begun. It was now the weekend once more and Strange had given Peter the evening off after a successful day of study. Dead on his feet, Peter shuffled into the apartment and allowed Tony to guide him directly for the bed and he collapsed down on it and fell immediately into a deep slumber. 

He didn’t know how long he had napped for, but when he woke he was alone in the bed but he could feel the bond tugging at them which indicated that Tony was at the very edge of the ten feet, and there was a delicious aroma drifting from the small kitchen. He rolled out of bed, rubbing a hand through his sleep tousled hair and wandered through to the kitchen. Tony was standing at the stove, stirring a pot with one hand, while the other was turning the pages of a novel. “Smells good,” he mumbled and then yawned widely.

Tony twisted to flash him a smile before turning back to check the pot. “You’ve had a long week - I figured a home cooked meal would do you good.”

Peter slumped onto one of the chairs and rubbed the rest of the sleep from his eyes. “Your week has been just as long as mine,” he protested.

“Hardly,” Tony retorted. “I spent the days curled up asleep in your bag in my cat form and then I lazed about, chatting to Wong and watching you and Strange in the evenings. It’s not been exactly what you’d call strenuous.”

Peter shrugged. “Yes, but you still didn’t have to go to any trouble just for me. Besides, I didn’t know you could cook.”

Tony tapped the wooden spoon against the side of the pot and turned down the heat then came over and stood behind Peter, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and then beginning to massage his shoulders. “I _wanted_ to do something nice for you, I didn’t think I _had_ to. And yes, I cook, not often, but I’m pretty good at it.”

Peter’s head dropped forward as strong fingers dug into muscles he didn't even realise had been tight. “Of course you’re good at it, you’re good at _everything,”_ he said.

Tony laughed and then leaned over him and kissed his cheek. “Why don’t you go and have a shower,” he whispered against Peter’s ear. “Then after dinner I can show you a few other things that I’m good at?”

Peter let out a little moan. “That sounds awesome.”

Tony chuckled and stepped away from him to allow him up. “Go on then, dinner will be done in about ten minutes.”

Peter headed for the bathroom, almost tripping on a discarded pair of jeans but finding his feet in time. He was becoming more and more attuned to the change in pressure surrounding him when magic was performed and he’d felt it several times over the past week when his clumsiness had sent him tripping over his feet, or spilling his coffee, or knocking something over. Warmth bloomed in his chest as he realised that Tony had been watching over him, sending small tendrils of magic his way to prevent little accidents. No one besides his aunt and uncle had ever seemed to care so much about him - even Ned, his best friend all through high school, had laughed at him when he’d been a klutz, teasing him for being so accident prone. 

He realised that he had exchanged only a couple of texts with Ned since Tony had arrived and he started to feel guilty, but then he decided that keeping in touch was a two way street. He’d not texted Ned much but Ned hadn’t been texting him much either. They weren’t that far from each other - Ned was at NY whilst Peter was at MIT - but it was only natural that they weren’t as close as they had been when they saw each other every single day. When Ned came to visit or Peter went to see him, their friendship felt just as strong as ever so Peter decided that he would choose to not feel guilty about not sending a message every single day and then he put it from his mind.

Stripping out of his clothes, Peter turned the water on and waited for it to heat up. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and he raised a hand to his ribs, letting them dance across his chest. The hollows between his ribs weren’t as deep, and his stomach wasn’t anywhere near as concave as it had been even a week prior. Seven days of eating three meals a day, plus snacks was putting meat back on his bones and that was yet another thing that he had to be grateful to Tony for. He’d made such a positive impact on Peter’s life already that even if he hadn't been told about Tony’s past, there was no way that Peter would ever have considered him ‘evil’. 

Peter didn't linger in the shower, eager to have some quality time with Tony. The past week had been so hectic that although they were still bound by the ten foot magical tether, they hadn't actually _spent_ much time together. He missed chatting with Tony, exchanging quips, and catching the little hints that Tony dropped about what life had been like in Hell for an ex-angel. He was desperate to learn more, but also desperate to explore their physical relationship even moreso. He’d had just a taste and he was more than just hungry for Tony - Peter wanted to _devour_ him.

The table was set and dinner was dished up, a creamy chicken dish that had Peter’s mouth watering. Tony was pouring two glasses of wine and he held one out for Peter to take. Peter accepted the glass but immediately set it on the table so he could pull Tony to him, tilting his head up and seeking out Tony’s mouth with his own. The kiss was sweet and lingering, holding such a promise of what was still to come that Peter felt a little dizzy by it. Anticipation built within him but he was happy to saviour it, to let it build, to enjoy each excruciating moment. He knew that it would simply make what was to come later even better. So he pulled away with a smile and took his seat and prepared to simply savour the meal that Tony had prepared.

The food was delicious, and Peter was sure that he made some rather inappropriate sounds as he ate, but the darkening of Tony’s eyes told him that he didn't mind one little bit. They spoke of inconsequential things, having entire conversations in movie quotes and pop culture references, and they laughed deeply and often. Once they’d finished eating, Tony waved off Peter’s offer to do the dishes, and they settled on the bed with a bowl of popcorn and a movie on the TV. Tony encouraged Peter to sit in the V of his legs and he started up the massage again that he had begun earlier. Peter sighed happily and relaxed even more.

Once the massage was finished, Peter stayed where he was, and just leaned back to be cradled against Tony’s chest. His eyes were on the TV but his fingers danced idly over Tony’s legs, just as Tony’s hands traced patterns over Peter’s stomach. One of Tony's fingers brushed under the hem of Peter’s shirt and the touch of bare skin on bare skin made Peter shiver. It was easier to be bold when he couldn’t see Tony so Peter sat forward enough so he could pull his shirt off over his head and discard it on the floor next to the bed. He heard Tony huff in amusement and before he settled back down, there was a ruffle of movement and soon Tony’s shirt was joining his. 

If the touch of a finger against his bare skin had been shiver inducing, the feeling of his back pressed against Tony’s chest was electrifying. Large warm hands ghosted over his stomach and chest, the pads of Tony’s thumbs swirling around his nipples, teasing them to small, hard peaks. Peter’s mouth fell open a little in pleasure - he’d never played with his nipples before, hadn’t known they could be so sensitive. Goosebumps covered his skin and he suddenly _needed_ to be kissing Tony. He pulled from the embrace and flipped himself over onto his knees, maneuvering until he was straddling Tony’s lap. He linked his hands around the demon’s ( _angel_ , get it right, he’s actually an _angel)_ neck and leaned forward, capturing Tony’s lips with his. 

Tony’s hands dropped to Peter’s hips, his fingers cradling the sharp protrusion of bone, the warmth of them spreading right through Peter. He opened his mouth a little wider, hoping to encourage Tony’s tongue inside and he soon responded, licking his way into Peter’s mouth. 

“Fuck, sweetness,” Tony almost gasped, pulling away from Peter’s lips and peppering his face with light, butterfly kisses. “You’re so perfect, so fucking perfect.” As he spoke, one of his hands moved to the front and began tugging at the strings of the sweats that Peter had put on after his shower and it wasn’t long before Tony had freed Peter’s cock. He didn’t touch it however, and Peter’s head dropped down to Tony’s shoulder until he could see Tony working at the zipper of his own pants. It took a little more maneuvering before he was able to pull his own cock out but then he was wrapping that large hand around both of them and Peter lost the ability to think.

Tony’s cock was steel and silk and wetness and the feeling of it rubbing against Peter’s own was indescribable. He’d never felt anything like it before but he hoped like hell that it would be something he’d get to experience many more times in the future. 

“Tony,” Peter moaned, so close already.

“I know, I know,” Tony murmured, kissing his way across Peter’s cheek until he was nosing at his ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and tugging on it gently. His hand continued to stroke them, spreading the pre-come that was leaking between them over both of their lengths.

Peter began to rock his hips, thrusting into Tony’s fist, and he could feel the tension in his muscles as his climax began to build. When he tipped over the edge he cried out, flinging his head backwards, unable to watch, only feel.

“Fuck, Pete, that’s it, baby, that’s it,” Tony crooned and a moment later Peter felt warmth wash over his still spurting cock as Tony came as well. 

Then Peter’s legs turned to jelly and he clutched at Tony’s shoulders, unable to keep himself upright any longer. Tony chuckled and in one graceful move he rolled them so Peter was on his back and he was off the bed and heading into the bathroom. He returned a short while later with a warm washcloth and wiped Peter’s stomach and softening cock over gently, removing most of the mess. He then tossed the cloth back in the direction of the bathroom, turned off the DVD that they had been completely ignoring, and climbed into bed, pulling Peter into his arms.

“That was amazing,” Peter uttered, blissed out.

“Yes it was,” Tony agreed. 

Peter yawned widely, his jaw cracking. “Mmm, tired,” he mumbled.

“You’ve had a pretty big week,” Tony said. “Get some sleep.”

“‘kay,” Peter said. “Oh, just a sec.” He opened his eyes and concentrated hard for a long moment and the light flicked off. He grinned. “Nailed it.”

Tony laughed. “That’s my boy. Now sleep.”

“Sweet dreams, Tony.”

“I’m sleeping with you in my arms, Peter - _of course_ I’m going to have sweet dreams,” Tony told him, and Peter fell asleep between one breath and the next, a smile on his face.


	10. Oops, I did it again

“So, Peter, how’s things going with that hunk of yours?” Dom asked as they were packing up from their study session.

Peter grinned as he thought of Tony and everything that they’d been doing lately. They’d still not had penetrative sex as yet, but over the past several weeks they’d gotten each other off almost every night. Peter was getting pretty good at blowjobs and he knew that he’d be ready to take that final step soon, but he wanted to be in the right headspace for it. At the moment he was being torn between his university studies, his magical studies, and his Tony studies, and he wanted to be able to concentrate one hundred percent when the time came that they actually made love. As Tony kept assuring him, there was no rush and they could take their time.

Gwen reached over and pulled down the collar of Peter’s polo shirt and smirked at the large hickey on his throat. “I’d say things are going pretty good,” she teased.

A white and brown paw with claws extended swiped at her and she yanked her hand away, glaring at the cat who had leapt out of the backpack. Tony jumped into Peter’s arms, purring loudly, and rubbed his furry cheek against his. “Sorry,” Peter apologised, “but you know how Noodle is.”

Gwen shook her head. “Your cat is _weird_ , Peter. I’ve never seen a cat so fucking _possessive_ over their owner before. If anyone so much as touches you, he goes into attack mode.”

Tony purred even louder.

“What can I say? He doesn’t like sharing.”

 _No I do not,_ Tony agreed silently.

“How is he with Tony?” Dom asked.

“Oh, he adores him,” Peter said, trying not to laugh out loud at the ridiculousness of having a conversation about Tony’s different forms with people who had no clue.

“That’s lucky I guess,” Dom said. “Might be awkward otherwise, what with all of that bare skin within scratching distance.” He held a hand out to Tony, allowing him to sniff his knuckles and then Tony tilted his head, allowing Dom to scritch at his neck. He was the only one of Peter’s friends that Tony allowed to pet him in his cat form, and it always made Dom’s eyes light up when he was allowed.

“So, who’s up for getting a coffee?” Gwen asked the group as she finished zipping up her bag.

“Sorry, I can’t,” Peter said, “I have plans tonight and I gotta go to the grocery store first.”

“Ooh, romantic night in?” Dom asked.

Peter grinned. “Yep! Tony’s been so good to me, always cooking and taking care of me so I figured that tonight I’d try and return the favour.”

 _You know you don’t have to,_ Tony told him.

 _I know, but I want to,_ Peter thought back at him. 

“Have fun,” Dom said, giving Tony one last scratch. “We'll see you tomorrow.”

Peter held the backpack open for Tony but he refused to jump in, instead scooting further up Peter until he was draped over Peter’s chest and shoulder. “Oh, I see how it is - you want to be carried, huh?”

Tony purred again and nuzzled his cold cat nose against Peter’s cheek.

“Okay guys, see ya!” He headed off, his backpack on one shoulder and his other hand cradling Tony’s butt to keep him steady. The weather was still chilly and it was nice, having a small warm body against his throat.

 _You’re better than a scarf,_ Peter told Tony.

 _I don’t like it when you’re cold, sweetness._ There was a pause. _You really don’t have to go to any trouble and cook for me, it’s okay. Really._

Peter frowned. _Wait a second...you don’t want to eat my food because you think I’m a terrible cook, that’s it, isn’t it?_

The silence was incriminating.

 _I’m not_ **_that_ ** _bad!_ Peter protested.

 _Petey,_ Tony said gently, _the last time you tried cooking something more than just pasta and sauce, you summoned a demon._

_That was an accident!_

_I’m just saying, we can always just order in._

More determined than ever, Peter headed towards the grocery store. _It’ll be different this time, Tony. I’m doing well at my lessons, and I’ve got control of my magic. It’ll be fine, you’ll see._ _  
  
_

It wasn’t fine.  
  


Peter looked up at the two demons in his kitchen and he knew that he’d accidentally summoned _real_ demons this time and he froze. They looked human, but there was a red glow to their eyes and the smaller one had a mean smile on his lips. “Well, well, well, look what we have here,” he sneered, his eyes trailing over Peter as a forked tongue came out to lick at his lips. “Looks like Anthony has his own little play thing.”

The more solid of the demons nodded his agreement. “Very pretty. I’m gonna enjoy tearing him apart.”

“Now, now, Rumlow, there’s no rush,” the first demon said silkily. “Let’s have a little fun first. You know lust is my favourite cardinal sin.” He took a step towards Peter which finally broke him from his frozen state.

 _“Tony!”_ Peter cried, edging away from the demons, backing himself up against the sink.

“Peter, what’s wrong?” Tony called from the other room (where Peter had made him stay, on the very edge of the ten foot limit so dinner could be a surprise), a note of worry in his voice. He appeared in the doorway and his eyes narrowed as he took in the scene. “Hammer, Rumlow, what are you doing here?” he all but snarled.

“Oh, we were _summoned_ , Anthony,” the one called Hammer said. He smiled wickedly and tilted his head in Peter’s direction. “Looks like your little play thing here isn’t getting what he needs from you so he called for some _real_ demons to give him what he needs.” Hammer looked back at Peter and his forked tongue licked over his bottom lip again. It was more than a little creepy. “It’s going to be utterly _delicious_ destroying something so sweet.”

Tony growled and lunged at Hammer but Rumlow stepped in between them and stopped Tony with a hand to his chest. “Now, now, Stark,” Rumlow said in a low, mancing voice, “if you don’t behave, your toy is gonna suffer more than he needs to.”

Tony narrowed his eyes and took a step back, seemingly in retreat but as soon as Rumlow dropped his guard, Tony struck, punching Rumlow across the jaw and then using the distraction to cross the kitchen and plant himself in front of Peter. “You won’t be laying a finger on Peter,” he told the two demons. “He’s under _my_ protection.” 

Rumlow wiped his nose, glancing down at the smear of blood on his hand then back up at Tony. “Your protection, huh? How much good is that gonna do the kid?”

“You’re the one bleeding,” Peter snapped, feeling brave enough now to be snarky now that he had Tony by his side. “I reckon it’s worth a bit.”

Rumlow sneered at Peter. “He took me by surprise, that’s all. Your cunt of an angel ain’t got nothin’ on me.”

“Charming as usual, I see, Brock,” Tony drawled. 

Rumlow gave a feral grin in reply.

“This is all well and good,” Hammer announced, looking rather bored, “but I’d much rather get to the fun part of this evening.”

“Oh? And what would that entail?” Tony asked.

“Well _obviously_ it’ll be us disposing of you and then having our wicked way with your young Peter there.” The calculated smile he flashed Peter’s way made his blood run colder that Brock’s evil bluster had.

Peter noticed every muscle in Tony’s back had gone tense and he was practically vibrating with potential violence. “And I told you, neither of you will lay a hand on him,” Tony reiterated. “Now fuck off to where you came from before this gets any worse for you than it already has.”

Hammer shook his head, making a condescending _tsk_ noise. “My dear, dear Anthony, how naive of you. This isn’t a _social_ call, we’ve been summoned! Your precious Peter can send us back anytime he desires.” He glanced behind Tony to Peter, who couldn’t quite maintain eye contact with the demon’s red eyes. “So go on, then precious, send us back.” He paused and cocked his head to one side. “Oh, wait - I’m guessing that if you _could have,_ you _would have_ by now.” He held a hand up to his face in theatrical surprise and turned to Brock. “Oh dear! I don’t think he can!”

Brock grinned again, his forked tongue peeking out between his teeth. “Seems like. That’s a real shame. Guess we’re welcome afterall.”

“Yes, we’re not going _anywhere_ in a hurry,” Hammer added.

Tony made the low, growling noise again, and the hairs on the back of Peter’s neck stood up. “You might not be _sent_ back to Hell,” he told them, “but that doesn’t mean I can’t kill you. The proper death, the one that there’s no coming back from.”

Peter didn't understand but it was a threat the two demons didn't take lightly. 

“Now, now, Anthony,” Hammer cautioned. “That threat applies to you as well.”

Tony dropped into a crouch and snarled, “Bring it!” before leaping towards them.

Peter stumbled back as the two demons and one angel began to brawl, falling this way and that across the small kitchen, smashing into the table and the benchtop, sending plates and dishes smashing to the floor. For the moment it looked like Tony had the upper hand, but he knew that being outnumbered as he was, it wouldn’t last for long. Tony had never delved into what happened if he got seriously hurt but from the sounds of it, he could die just as easily as a human could, but without the afterlife waiting for him. A chill seeped into Peter’s blood at the mere thought of losing Tony and he knew that he had to do something, _anything_ , to help.

Trying to focus and find the centre of calm within him like Strange had taught him, Peter searched for the spark of power that resided inside of him. He’d been able to tap into it to do small things during his training so far, but he knew that there was a vast amount of power lurking within. He just needed to reach inside and draw on it.

The fear that he felt helped; the desperate need to help Tony, to keep him safe, and suddenly Peter was overcome with an almost blinding rush of power. He took a deep breath, trying to control the power that surged through him and he looked at the fight happening mere feet away from him, dismissing Tony and focusing on the two demons. He had no spell, no incantation to recite, but he concentrated all of his willpower on what he wanted to happen, hoping that it would be enough, that it would act as a guide for his magic. “ **_Begone_ ** !” he thundered, causing the walls to shake and more dishes to rattle off of the bench and smash upon the floor. There was a blinding light and then with a loud _crack_ the two demons were gone and only he and Tony remained. 

Suddenly a ring of orange light appeared in the centre of the kitchen and Stephen Strange stepped through it. He looked around the room, taking in Peter’s shaken appearance and Tony’s bloody nose and arched one brow. “What on Earth happened here?” he asked.


	11. Worship

“Peter could have been hurt!” Tony snapped at Strange, brushing aside the ice pack that Peter was holding out to him. “Where the hell were you?”

Strange had righted one of the kitchen chairs and was sitting in it, looking scarily at home amidst the wreckage of the kitchen. “I _had_ been dealing with another matter,” he said archly. “I actually have a _job_ to do, you know, I don’t exist solely to babysit Mr Parker.”

“Hey!” Peter protested.

“He could have been hurt!” Tony reiterated, pacing the room in his agitation.

“Tony, I’m fine,” Peter assured him. “It’s okay.”

Tony sighed and finally stilled, but pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know, it’s just that it could have gone very differently.”

“At least they seem to be gone for good,” Strange said. 

“Did I...did I _kill_ them?” Peter asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. Demons or not, he didn't really want murder on his hands.

“It’s hard to say,” Strange said. “There’s no trace of their energy remaining here at all but that could just be because you banished them and sealed off any chance of them returning.”

“Trust me, Peter, the universe is a better place if you did,” Tony said. “No one’s gonna miss them.”

That really didn't make Peter feel any better. He resisted the sudden urge to cry but he couldn’t stop the tears from welling in his eyes. 

Tony must have seen it because all the anger and tension drained from him at once and he hurried across the kitchen to Peter, and took him gently by the arms. “Hey, sweetness, it’s okay.”

“But I might have killed them,” Peter said, his voice trembling.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, baby, I’m so sorry that you were put in that situaton because of me.” He pulled Peter to his chest, and wrapped his arms around him and Peter buried his face against Tony’s shirt.

“It’s my fault, not yours,” Peter told him. “It was _me_ who stupidly thought I could make dinner. If I’d just listened to you and ordered in this would never have happened.”

Strange stood up and laid a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Honestly, Peter, there’s no proof that you _did_ kill them - you may very well have simply banished them. Don’t be too hard on yourself.”

Peter nodded but didn't look up.

“Why don’t you come round tomorrow and we’ll unpack exactly what you did and we’ll see if we can figure out what happened?”

“Okay,” Peter whispered.

“Good, then I’ll see you both then.”

Peter stayed where he was but he felt the pressure in the room change and then when it had returned to normal he knew that Strange was gone, had portalled back to the Sanctorum. He nuzzled against Tony’s chest, taking comfort from his warmth. “I’m sorry,” he said, voice muffled against the material.

“What on Earth are _you_ sorry for?” Tony asked, sounding surprised.

Peter shrugged. “For getting upset, like a baby.”

“Oh, sweetness, no, don’t apologise for being _human._ You have every right to be upset.”

Peter slipped his arms further around Tony to hug him tighter and felt how tense he was. “You’re still upset, too.”

Tony sighed. “Yeah, babe, I am.”

“Why?”

“Because Hammer and Rumlow could have really hurt you, and I would never have forgiven myself if they had.”

“But they didn’t.”

“But they _could have._ I know I’m being silly but dammit, Peter, I should be protecting you. I didn’t do a very good job.”

Peter had been going to wait until after their romantic dinner to attempt to take their relationship to the next level, but he figured that now was as good a time as any. “Tony, I’m fine, I promise. But maybe it would help you calm down if you could see for yourself? Get up close and personal.”

“How do you mean?”

Peter was sure that his face was on fire. “I, um, I want you to…”

“Yes?” Tony urged.

“Iwantyoutofuckme,” Peter blurted. 

Tony grinned and it was good to see him loosening up, even if the cost was Peter’s dignity. “Oh really?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah.”

“And you think this will help calm me down?”

He nodded again. “Yep.”

Tony reached up and brushed his thumb across Peter’s cheek. “You know, I think you’re right.”

Peter leaned into the touch and his eyes fluttered closed. “What do you need me to do?” he asked.

“You don’t have to do a thing, sweetness, just let me take care of you,” Tony whispered, then he scooped Peter into his arms and walked through to the main room so he could put him gently on the bed. 

Peter tried to calm his nerves as Tony divested him of his clothing, peppering his skin with kisses as it was revealed. He could do this, he could. He _wanted_ this. There was _nothing_ to be nervous about - Tony was going to take care of him.

And his angel did.

Once they were both naked, Tony took his time, caressing and kissing all over Peter’s body. His strong fingers danced over every curve, each muscle, each protruding bone. It wasn’t long before Peter’s whole body relaxed and he sank against the mattress, his eyes closed as he simply allowed himself to feel. “You are so beautiful,” Tony whispered. “You look like more of an angel than I ever did.” Then he captured Peter’s mouth in a kiss that was both gentle and needy. 

Peter didn't even hear Tony get supplies but shortly afterwards his legs were being encouraged to part and his felt the bed shift as Tony settled between them. He felt a finger circle his entrance and a moment later it was back, slick with lube. As it sank inside, Peter felt a momentary pang of panic at the intrusion (it felt _massive_ and it was only a fingertip!), but Tony paused, ran his other hand soothingly over Peter’s side, and then as his body relaxed once more it suddenly didn't feel big and scary anymore, but simply not enough.

 _More?_ Tony’s voice whispered in Peter’s mind, as if he didn't want speech to intrude upon their intimacy.

_Yes!_

Tony slipped the finger in even deeper and then pulled out slightly before slipping it back in. He repeated this slowly a few times but at Peter’s inarticulate whine for more, he began to fuck into him even faster.

 _More, Tony, please._ Peter begged silently.

The single digit was removed and then was soon back with another, wet and cool with more lube. There was a slight burn as the wider girth breached him but it soon passed and Peter bucked his hips, taking Tony in even deeper. Tony chuckled and then twisted his fingers around, searching for something. Everything suddenly felt even better and Peter knew that Tony had found his prostate. It wasn’t electric, and it didn’t make him want to instantly come like he’d seen in porn, it was simply more pleasurable. The more Tony slid the pads of his fingers across the spot, the better it felt, the feeling building slowly and gradually. Peter’s cock was laying hard against his stomach, forgotten for now but dripping constantly.

_I want you so much, sweetness._

_Please, Tony, need you inside me._

Tony withdrew his fingers and Peter let his eyes flutter open so he could watch Tony slick up his cock. Tony caught him watching and smiled, a smile full of fondness and affection and Peter smiled back. His heart felt so full that he was worried it might burst. Was this love? Or was it simply lust? He didn’t know and now wasn’t the time to ponder such things, so he instead drew Tony down into another kiss, eager for more.

oOoOo

Tony gazed down at Peter beneath him and was momentarily floored by how deep his feelings were for him. Trusting and kind and funny, Peter had brought joy and laughter back into Tony’s life. He had a fierce need to protect Peter, to keep him safe, to make him happy, and his heart clenched as he remembered how close he’d come to losing him that day. Hammer and Rumlow had been dangerous, and they would have torn Peter apart if it meant making Tony suffer. When Peter had banished them (more than likely killing them in the process, but he’d keep that to himself as he knew that it upset Peter), he’d felt immense relief. The threat was gone and Peter would be safe.

Tony had been unable to help but touch every inch of Peter’s skin, to caress it with his lips, and check for hidden injuries with his hands. He’d known, deep down that Peter was fine, but he’d had to check, to make sure, just in case. But Peter was unharmed, and he was perfect, and he wanted Tony. Tony understood just how big a deal this was for Peter and he was going to do everything that he could to make this the most glorious moment of Peter’s life. 

When he finally slipped inside Peter, so tight and hot, he watched intently for any signs of distress. Peter had closed his eyes again but his face was slack with pleasure, his mouth open in a soft _O._ Tony sank in slowly, slowly, taking his time, giving Peter time to get used to the feeling of being filled with more than just fingers. When he finally felt his pelvis pushing snug against Peter’s, he leaned down and slipped his arm under Peter’s shoulders, holding him close as he balanced on his other elbow. _Feel so good,_ he whispered inside Peter’s mind.

 _I never thought it would be like this,_ Peter replied.

_I’m gonna take care of you, Peter, will make you feel so good._

He felt Peter’s lips move in a smile against his cheek and Tony held him even tighter. When Peter’s hips began to rock, Tony started to move, shallow thrusts because of the way they were entwined, but he knew he was putting pressure on Peter’s prostate the whole time. 

Tony had never had sex with anyone like this before. He’d never cared about anyone like this before either. He knew that what they were doing wasn’t having sex, or fucking, or any of the other vulgar terms that were used - they were making love. And as he kissed Peter deeply, moving slowly inside of him, he knew that it wasn’t just a saying. He loved Peter, even though they had only known each other for such a short time. He buried his face against Peter’s throat, holding him even closer to him, as he continued to move inside of him.

Suddenly there was a weight on his back that he hadn’t felt in centuries and he gasped, causing Peter’s eyes to fly open. He looked up in wonder even as Tony exercised muscles he’d long thought lost so black feathers with a faint red sheen to them could caress Peter’s face.

“Oh, Tony,” Peter said aloud. “They’re beautiful. Just like you.”

Tony couldn’t say anything as he found himself at a loss for words so he tried to show Peter through actions. His wings blanketed them as they continued to make love, and they quivered as he came deep inside of Peter. When Peter cried out as Tony jerked him to completion, they stroked lovingly over his cheek. He wrapped them both up in a feathery cocoon as they drifted off to sleep and when he woke in the morning to find that his wings were once again gone, he didn't despair. They had come back, the strength of his love for Peter giving them the lifeforce they needed to exist and he knew that once the gem in his chest was gone, when his ties to Hell were cut, his wings would return.

Tony curled around Peter, holding him close, and allowed himself to drift back to sleep, content in the knowledge that things were going to be okay.


	12. A Late Night In The Library

Peter yawned, wanting nothing more than to call it a night but he couldn’t. He had an assignment due by the end of the week and with his magical studies taking up most of his spare time, he’d fallen behind on his course work. He’d begged off his lesson that evening with Strange and had come straight to the library after classes finished, determined to finish what he had to. 

Tony was curled up on his lap in his cat form, his eyes closed, and a soft purr emanating from him as he kneaded Peter’s thigh. Every now and then, Peter would scritch the top of his head, and Tony would purr even louder. It always made Peter smile, and he was happy that he could make Tony feel good, even when he was being forced to sit around and do nothing while Peter studied. He was just lucky that there were very few people in the library and so no one had complained about him having a cat with him. 

He managed to get another few paragraphs written and had almost finished when someone approached the table. He looked up and blanched when he saw that it was Flash. Flash had been even more snarky and horrible to Peter since the night at the club but Peter had done his best to ignore him. 

“Parker,” Flash said, and sat himself down uninvited opposite Peter.

“Flash, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Peter asked, coolly.

“What are you doing here so late?” Flash asked instead of answering.

He tapped his laptop with his finger. “The assignment for Henderson.”

Flash grunted, but didn't say anything in reply. Peter was usually so busy ignoring Flash that he didn't really ever look at him so he was surprised to see that Flash looked tired, with dark bags under his eyes. If it was anyone else, he might even be concerned, but as it was his long time bully, Peter found he didn't feel much sympathy.

The silence drew out, becoming awkward and uncomfortable, but Peter was determined to not be the one who broke it. Flash had approached him for a reason and he could either spit it out or fuck off.

 _What do you think he wants?_ Tony asked silently.

_No idea._

_If he’s an ass to you, I might have to scratch him up a little._

_As much as I appreciate the sentiment, don’t do anything that draws attention to you. I don’t want the librarians to ban you from coming in here._

_Hmph._

Peter continued to stare at Flash but arched a brow. It seemed to be enough to jolt Flash from whatever fugue state he’d fallen into. “So, um, how have you been?” Flash finally asked.

Peter snorted. “Oh, great, you know, except for this dick who takes an unhealthy delight in making my life a misery.” Seriously, who the hell did he think he was?

Flash managed to look chagrined. “Um, yeah, about that…” He ran a hand through his hair and despite staring intently at Peter for the past five minutes, was suddenly unable to look him in the eye. “I’m sorry, for being a douche. I hope you can forgive me.”

Peter fought the urge to laugh in his face. “Are you serious right now? You make my life a living hell, not just in high school, but at uni too, and you think that one _I’m sorry_ is enough to gain my forgiveness?”

 _You tell ‘em, Petey,_ Tony said, sounding proud.

Flash winced. “I get it, okay. If I were in your shoes, I wouldn’t be too quick to forgive me either, but I really hope we can put this aside so we can move on.”

“Move on? Flash, I hate to break it to you, but we’re not, and never will be friends,” Peter said bluntly. “If you’d shown some form of maturity after high school, then maybe we could have been but you didn’t. You kept on being the same bully as you’ve always been.”

A flush spread over Flash’s cheeks. “I was kinda hoping that maybe we could be _more_ than friends.”

Peter was rendered speechless, but Tony wasn’t. _I’m_ **_right_ ** _here, who does he think he is?_

“Excuse me?” Peter finally managed to choke out.

“Parker...I mean, _Peter_ , I was hoping that maybe we could get a coffee or something,” Flash said, eventually meeting Peter’s gaze. 

“Even if you _hadn’t_ been a dick to me for the past six years of my life, you do remember Tony, yeah?” Peter held a hand up. “Really good looking guy with a killer smile and an even better ass who I _happen_ to be involved with? I’m pretty sure you can’t have forgotten about him too quickly.”

Instead of looking abashed like Peter had expected him to for being called out, Flash became very earnest. “Look, I just really don’t think he’s right for you, Peter. He’s gotta be at least twice your age, maybe even more. What can you possibly have in common with him?”

“More than you think,” Peter snapped.

Flash shook his head. “There’s just no way that you can connect with someone that much older than you, _really_ connect.”

“And you think I can connect with you? _Really_ connect?” Peter threw his words back at him, and then his tone turned faux jovial. _“Oh, Flash, remember that time you damaged the lock on my locker so I couldn’t hand in my essay on time, which was worth ten percent of my grade? Wasn’t that_ ** _hilarious?_** _Oh, and what about the time you shoved me in the back so I tripped over the janitor's mop bucket and ripped open the knees of my only pair of jeans? We’re_ ** _so_** _connected! It’s enough to make me want to grow old with you!”_ Peter batted his lashes at Flash and then an instant later dropped the facade and glared at him. “Trust me, I have much more of a connection with the man who treats me with respect, who cares about me, makes sure I’m looked after, who can make me laugh. That will never be you.”

Flash shook his head. “You’re wrong, Peter,” he insisted. “I _can_ be that person for you.”

“Years of teasing and bullying say otherwise.”

“Did your mother never tell you that boys tease the people they like?”

“My mother is dead, Flash, so no, she didn’t. My aunt on the other hand, taught me that bullying is wrong and that excusing that sort of behaviour as being okay because someone ‘likes you’ is not okay.”

Flash was clearly getting frustrated now at his inability to convince Peter. There was nothing that prepared Peter for what he did next though. Flash reached across the table, grabbed a handful of Peter’s shirt, and hauled him into a kiss.

The action dislodged Tony from Peter’s lap, and the angel was _not_ happy with Flash’s action. He hit the ground and transformed into his human form, upending the table and flipping it to one side. Tony roared as he pushed Flash away and inserted himself between him and Peter.

“What the fuck?” Flash cried as he fell onto his ass, staring up in horror at Tony. “Where did _you_ come from?”

“How _dare_ you touch Peter without his consent!” Tony snapped, and Peter could just imagine the look on his face. He couldn’t _see_ it though, since Tony’s back was pressed right up against his front.

“How did you do that?” Flash said, stuck on trying to figure out where Tony had come from. “You just appeared out of nowhere, man!”

“Do not concern yourself with where I came from,” Tony said in a deadly voice. “Just remember that if you ever lay a finger on Peter again, I’ll be there and I won’t let you walk away unscathed.”

As menacing as Tony was being (he’d had to perfect his acting ability after masquerading as a demon for centuries), Flash just really wasn’t getting it, too caught up in where Tony had appeared from. He was looking around wildly and then his eyes opened comically wide. “The cat! The cat is gone and you’re here instead. Fuck, fuck, fuck, you’re a werecat!”

This made Tony pause and Peter placed a hand on Tony’s hip as he peered around his avenging angel at Flash on the ground. “What the hell?” Tony asked. “Werecat? What the fuck are you on about?”

Flash’s eyes darted from side to side, his face pale with fear. “Does that mean that werewolves exist as well? Oh, God, do you prowl around at the full moon, finding people to turn?” He audibly gulped. “P...P...Peter, are _you_ a were creature as well?”

It was mean, but Peter wanted to laugh at the panic on Flash’s face. Instead he managed to school his expression into something almost blank and said instead, “I think it’s time for you to go, Flash.” He glanced over at the large window not far away. “The moon’s getting pretty full, and I’m getting peckish.”

Flash yelped and scrambled to his feet and with one last terrified glance at Peter and Tony, he ran off through the library. In the distance, Peter could hear a librarian scolding him for running, and then he was overcome with a fit of giggles. “W...w...werecat!” he laughed. “He thought you were a werecat!”

Tony snorted and turned and pulled Peter against him. “Fucking moron.”

Peter laughed some more as he tried to imagine what it must have looked like to someone who didn't know of Tony’s capabilities. He really couldn’t fault Flash for drawing that conclusion. He was distracted though by Tony’s thumb coming up to wipe over his bottom lip. “What is it?” he asked as he noted the intensity of Tony’s gaze.

“You still have his saliva on you,” Tony growled.

“Eww, yuck!” Peter wiped over his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to get rid of all trace of the unwanted kiss. “Is it gone?”

“Yes,” Tony said, but he still didn’t look happy.

“You know what would make it better?” Peter asked.

“What?”

“If you got _your_ saliva all over me instead.”

Tony arched a brow. “Is that a really weird and disgusting way of saying you want me to kiss you?”

Peter laughed again. “Yeah, yeah it is.” His voice turned as smouldering as he could get it. “I want you to claim me, Tony. Mark me as your own.”

Tony’s eyes went dark with lust and possession and he threaded his fingers into the hair at the nape of Peter’s neck, pulling their faces close together. “Now _that_ I can do.” And he proceeded to claim Peter, right there in the library.

  
  



	13. Angel Nip

Peter pursed his lips as he looked around his tiny apartment, doing the math in his head. Tony was lounging on the bed, scrolling through a news article on Peter’s phone, and he cocked his head to one side when he noticed the frown. “What’s up?” he asked.

“I’m trying to figure out where there’ll be enough space for Dom and I to study,” he mused. After the incident with Flash last week, Peter hadn’t been comfortable attending the group study sessions any longer and Dom had offered to study with him at a different time. Peter had jumped at the chance and had offered to have Dom over to his place, but as he looked around now, he worried that there wouldn’t be enough room.

“The kitchen?” Tony suggested.

“Hmmm, I guess.” His little table _did_ seat two people, but the chances of them fitting their laptops and textbooks on it were slim. “I suppose we can give it a go. If it doesn’t work, then we can always move to the bed.”

Tony was up and off the bed in a blink, crowding into Peter’s personal space and literally growling. _“No one_ gets to be on your bed with you but _me.”_

Peter’s lips quirked as he looked up into Tony’s fierce eyes. “Are most angels this possessive? Doesn’t really feel like it’s an angelic trait,” he teased.

Tony wrapped his arms around Peter and nuzzled against his throat. “You’re forgetting that I spent centuries in hell, sweetness. Some of their bad habits were bound to rub off on me.”

Peter rubbed soothing circles on Tony’s back. “And I get that, but I’m not a possession, Tony. Let me ask you this - do you trust me?”

He nodded, his hair brushing the underside of Peter’s chin, tickling. “Of course I do.”

“Then you know I’m not going to do anything with anyone other than you. Besides, you _like_ Dom. He’s a good guy.”

“I know,” Tony said, and it sounded suspiciously like a whine. “I just don’t want him on your bed, is all.”

“Fine, I respect that,” Peter assured him. “We’ll keep it in the kitchen and if we need more room, I’ll move to the floor.”

“You can always sit on my lap,” Tony offered.

He shook his head. “Other than not exactly solving the space problem, I won’t be able to because _you_ will be in your cat form.”

Tony pulled back and looked incredulously at him. “I beg your pardon?”

“Ah, there are those angelic manners!”

Tony reached around and smacked Peter’s bottom, making him yelp. “Hey!”

“No sassing me, mister,” Tony told him

“You _like_ me sassing you.”

”Fine, I can’t deny that, but that’s totally not the point here. Now, what the hell do you mean?”

Peter rolled his eyes and waved his hands in front of Tony. “This, all of this, just now! _That’s_ why you’ll be in your cat form! You can be as possessive as you want as Noodle, lay all over me, mark me as yours, glare at Dom all you like - that’s acceptable as a cat, but it’s _not_ as my boyfriend. Ergo, you will be a cat.”

Tony pouted, which was both adorable and slightly ridiculous on a grown man, but he didn’t argue. “Fine, but I expect belly rubs.”

Peter leaned up on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to the tip of Tony’s nose. “You can have _all_ the belly rubs.”

The buzzer was soon ringing, indicating that Dom had arrived, and Peter let him in, giving directions to his apartment. Tony pulled Peter in for one last kiss and then fluidly melted into Noodle. He leapt up into Peter’s arms and twisted around onto his back, exposing his furry tummy. “You are so spoiled,” Peter murmured as he stroked Tony softly. There was a knock on the door and Peter went over and opened it for Dom. “Hi,” he said, standing aside to let him in.

“Hey,” Dom said, and his eyes went soft when they landed on Tony. “And hello to you, Mr Noodle,” he cooed, and joined in with the belly rubs. 

Peter could tell that Tony was fighting it, but his cat instinct soon took over and he began to purr loudly, making Peter chuckle. _You are such a softie,_ he said.

 _Less talking, more petting,_ Tony instructed.

Peter led Dom across the tiny main room and into the even smaller kitchen, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “Um, sorry - it’s not as nice as your place,” he apologised.

Dom gave him a funny look. “It’s nice, Pete, there’s no need to apologise.” His look then turned serious. “How are you doing?”

Peter shrugged. “I’m fine, really. I appreciate you coming round so I didn’t have to see him.”

Dom shook his head. “I can’t believe he was such a dick!” He grimaced. “Actually, no, I can _totally_ see him being such a dick, but still. Hitting on someone who’s in a relationship is low.”

“Has he, uh, said anything about it?” Peter asked, pretty sure that Flash wouldn’t say anything to anyone else about the conclusion he’d drawn, but needing to be sure.

Dom shook his head. “Nah, he’s hardly said boo. He’s acting really weird though, jumpy at everything, and the other day we were heading to the coffee shop after the session and a woman was walking her dog. He actually shrieked when he saw it and then made some excuse to leave.” Dom shrugged. “I think he’s been struggling in class for a while now - finally figured out that he can’t just breeze through everything like he did in high school, so maybe he’s finally cracked.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Peter said, hoping his _voice_ didn’t crack.

“But you’re really okay?” Dom asked again, his voice full of concern. “I can just imagine how forceful he was.” He shuddered.

Peter smiled at him, warm and genuine, lucky to have such a good friend.“Yeah, I am, I swear. Thanks though. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Or a soda?”

“Coffee would be great, thanks.”

Peter went over and switched on the kettle, still cradling Tony in his arms and then paused. “Crap, it’s only instant, sorry - is that okay?”

Dom rolled his eyes. “Peter, it’s _fine._ I drink instant at home as well, okay. Sure, I live in my parent’s apartment, and they give me an allowance, but it’s not massive. The odd coffee from one of the coffee shops on campus is the fanciest I get with it, okay.”

Peter blushed. “Okay, sorry.”

Dom laughed. “If you don’t stop this needless apologising, I’m going to smack you upside the head. Now stop it.”

 _I knew there was a reason I liked him,_ Tony said, and he jumped out of Peter’s arms and trotted over to Dom, meowing up at him. 

“Oh, you want up?” Dom asked, and then leaned back in the chair to give Tony space to jump into his lap. “Oh, that reminds me, I bought something for you.”

“For me?” Peter asked, shocked.

Dom laughed again. “No, sorry, no gifts for you. I bought something for Noodle.”

“Awww, that’s so sweet of you,” Peter exclaimed.

 _I do enjoy gifts,_ Tony agreed.

Dom searched in his bag and rummaged around until he pulled out a small colourful toy, wrapped in plastic. “Do you have scissors?” he asked, and took them when Peter handed over a pair.

 _If he expects me to play with a_ **_toy_ ** _, he is sadly mistaken,_ Tony said haughtily.

 _I thought you liked gifts?_ Peter teased.

 _I_ **_thought_ ** _it would be food!_

_Well, aren’t you a fussy boots!_

Dom finally got the plastic off and Tony’s head snapped up. _What is that smell?_ he demanded. _It’s_ **_divine_ ** _and that’s coming from an angel!_

“What is it?” Peter asked, as Dom held the toy out in front of Tony’s face.

“It’s a catnip toy,” Dom explained. “Cats _love_ them.”

Tony’s whole body was shaking and Peter could tell it was taking every inch of his willpower to not pounce on the toy. _Go on, give in, you know you want to._

 _I._ _Am. Not. An. Animal._ Tony grit out, shaking so badly now that his fluffy bottom was swinging from side to side. 

_I hate to break it to you, but at this very moment, you_ **_are,_ **Peter told him.

 _I am above these base instincts!_ Tony continued to protest.

Dom frowned. “What’s the matter, Noodle? You don’t want it?” He shook the toy gently in front of Tony’s face and it must have sent another whiff of the nip over to him.

 _Fuck, it smells so good!_ he all but wailed in Peter’s mind, and then he pounced on the toy, batting it out of Dom’s hand and then chasing it across the kitchen. 

Peter and Dom got absolutely no studying done as they spent the following fifteen minutes watching a manic brown and white fur ball dart around the kitchen after the catnip. Tony no longer spoke in Peter’s mind, either too embarrassed by being ruled by his feline form, or too enthralled with the nip. He appeared to be having fun though, so Peter didn't worry too much. Finally, he began to slow, and Dom stood up and crossed to him, picking him up and pouring him in Peter’s arms. “Looks like it’s wearing off now. He’ll just chill now, so we can get some work done.”

They started studying, but Peter found that he was too distracted to concentrate. Tony was flopped over in his lap, staring up at Peter and idly batting Peter’s hoodie with his paw. Out loud he was making quiet, content meows and purs, but in the silence of Peter’s head, he was rambling on.

 _Have you ever, like, looked up at the stars and just marvelled at how shiny they are? Like, they’re little balls of flame in the sky, but if you got close, they wouldn't be so little anymore, they’d be_ **_huge_ ** _and they’d burn you up, burn you up to a crisp, but don't you worry, Peter, my Petey, my sweetness, my love, the nasty star isn’t going to burn you up because I’d fight it and I’d win, hands down, a stupid star has got_ **_nothing_ ** _on me, because I love you so much and I’d protect you, keep you safe, because I love you. Did I mention that? I love you like_ **_so_ ** _much, more than you’ll ever know, more than you love those peppermint mochas. Who do you think came up with those? Who came up with mocha in the first place? Why would someone take coffee and decide to ruin it by adding chocolate to it? I think they were pussies, they clearly didn't like coffee because coffee was too badass for them so they pussied it up by adding chocolate and then some other maniac decided to go and add_ **_peppermint_ ** _to it. Like, who_ **_does_ ** _that? I mean,_ **_I_ ** _would, but only because you like them and I love you. Did I mention that? You’re like, the most perfect person to have ever personed and I’m so lucky that you suck at making chicken noodle soup, otherwise I’d have never have met you. Fuck, I love you._

Peter giggled, and trying to cover it by coughing so Dom wouldn't think he was a complete moron for laughing at nothing. He sank the fingers of one hand into the soft fur of Tony's tummy and whispered silently in his mind, _I love you, too._ With happiness overwhelming him, he pulled his text book to him, and tried to concentrate.


	14. Showdown

Peter was hurrying across campus, running late for his morning class after Tony had delayed him with a blowjob that morning, when he staggered to a halt by Tony’s voice in his head commanding him to, _STOP!_

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Peter asked out loud, his head twisting from side to side to try and see where the danger was. 

_Something’s wrong,_ Tony said, wriggling his cat form out of Peter’s backpack and climbing onto his shoulder. _Can you not feel that?_

Peter concentrated, tuning out the noise and commotion of the busy university campus. Then he felt it, the change in the pressure of the atmosphere surrounding them, but this was coming from all around him, not just one direction, which is why he hadn't noticed it. “Magic? But who? Why?”

“Peter!” he heard called out from behind and he turned to see Gwen, Dom, and Flash crossing the quad. 

He didn't bother returning the greeting, too busy trying to figure out where the magic users were and what they were doing. 

“Is something wrong?” Dom asked as he noticed Peter’s expression.

Peter nodded but didn’t - couldn’t - explain, his eyes continuing to dart around.

 _It’s all around us, should I call Strange?_ he asked silently.

 _It wouldn’t hurt,_ Tony agreed.

Sending a quick text off to the sorcerer, not really wanting to explain out loud while other people were around, Peter pocketed his phone and tried once more to narrow down where the magic was coming from, but it was too noisy, too busy, there were too many distractions.

“What the hell is wrong?” Gwen asked, picking up on the vibe. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

From one side, there came a loud noise, and they all turned to see what it was. The concrete under a seating area was cracking, breaking apart as the ground beneath it began to lift.

From the opposite direction came the sounds of screams and when Peter whipped his head around, he saw that the lawn was erupting, chunks of dirt and turf flying high into the air. It was then that he caught a glimpse of someone nearby, a book open in their palms, appearing to be chanting.

“Oh, fuck,” he whispered.

 _Obadiah._ Tony cursed and then he was leaping from Peter’s shoulder, transforming into his normal form, his eyes blazing.

“Werecat!” Flash squealed, pointing at Tony, eyes wide.

Everyone ignored him, too busy being horrified as the ground around them continued to churn and break apart. Then there were more screams as hands appeared, clawing their way up and out of the ground. The bodies of the demons followed, some of them human-like the way Hammer and Rumlow had been, others with deformed bodies and hellish features. Panic broke out as students began to run for their lives.

“Go, get out of here!” Peter told his friends. “Run!”

Dom grabbed Gwen’s hand and they started to run away but then stopped as the earth in front of them broke open and something else began to emerge. Gwen screamed and they turned, but by now, they were blocked in, with no escape. 

Two orange circles of light appeared and Peter breathed a sigh of relief as Strange and Wong stepped through. The Sorcerer Supreme took in the situation with a single glance and looked over at Tony. “Friends of yours, I assume?”

“They are no friends of mine,” Tony growled.

Peter grabbed Dom’s arm and tugged him and Gwen behind him, then, feeling generous, he also grabbed Flash and pushed him back as well. “Stay behind me,” he instructed.

“What the hell is going on?” Dom asked, his voice shaky.

“Long story short - Tony is an angel that was trapped in hell by an asshole fallen angel, and it looks like he’s come for him”

“Ah, right, okay.” Dom looked around. “Not the answer I expected but given the evidence before me, it kinda makes sense.”

“If they want Tony, just give him to them!” Flash cried, eyeing the approaching horde of demons with fear. “There’s no need for us to get caught in the middle!”

“You keep up talk like that and I’ll throw you to them myself,” Strange growled at Flash, and then with a sharp gesture at Wong and Tony, they joined Peter and formed a circle around the three students, facing outwards towards the threat. “Tony, what’s the best way to deal with these guys?”

“Other than pray?” Tony shook his head. “They’re powerful, but they can be killed. Brute force will do it.”

“Okay, then, brute force it is.” And with that, Strange sent a wave of magic through the air at the demons approaching from his side. The magic hit them with a concussive force, sending them flying backwards, ripping through their bodies as it went. The demons howled but of the five that were caught up in the blast, only two got back to their feet.

Peter reached out and caught Tony’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “I won’t let him take you back,” he promised.

Tony gave him a small smile and said, “Be safe,” then he let go and charged at the oncoming demons.

Peter reached deep within himself, finding the spark of power he knew resided within. He felt it curling together, building in strength, ready to be released, and he didn’t bother with grace or finesse, didn’t use any of the phrases that Strange had taught him to channel the energy, he just let it loose. With a cry, he flung a ball of pure magic outwards, and it flew forwards, incinerating the three demons who were in its direct path. With a hand outstretched, he hooked his hand, directing the magic to veer to the right, aiming for another demon. It cut through its chest with as much deadly force as it had taken down the others, and so he curled his hand again and sent it curving around to take out another fiend. By the time it ran out of enough force to inflict killing blows, eleven demons had been felled, but for each one that died, another three rose up to take its place, clawing at the earth and charging into the fray.

“Wong!” Strange called. “We need to take out those who are summoning them, otherwise they’ll just keep coming.”

“On it,” Wong said, opening a portal in front of two demons and shoving them through it, only to close it before they were all the way through, severing their bodies in half. 

Peter saw Wong move out of his periphery but he couldn’t spare the attention to see if he was successful with taking out the magic users, too engrossed in taking out as many of the demons as he could. He still couldn’t see anyone who appeared to be in charge of them and so he assumed that Obadiah hadn’t revealed himself as yet, waiting until the tide turned. 

He soon found himself fighting side by side with Tony and they moved almost as one, calling warnings to each other silently in their minds, synchronising their moves to inflict the most amount of damage on the most amount of demons. It was like a dance, or their love making, graceful and harmonised, the two of them moving about each other fluidly. 

There was a bright flash of light and Peter shielded his eyes, and when he was able to see again, three winged figures stood in the quad, almost glowing, as if lit from within with a heavenly light. 

“Rhodey?” Tony gasped, his eyes wide.

The tall, dark angel grinned. “Hey, Tones. Good to see you, brother.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Barnes, Tasha, and I thought you could use a hand,” Rhodey replied.

“You know, since we couldn’t help last time,” the angel that Peter assumed was Barnes said.

“We tried, Tony, we did,” Tasha said, her words oozing sincerity. “We’re here to make up for that.”

Tony threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, I am _so_ glad to see you guys.”

Rhodey grinned and then tilted his head at the battle. “Come on then. let’s get to it.”

The three angels jumped into the fight, and immediately the pressure was lessened, the tide turning. The wave of demons seemed to dwindle just a little, and Peter and Tony fought easier, still side by side,

Then a demon managed to break through their defences and it lunged for Dom, Gwen, and Flash. Dom shoved the others behind him and raised his arms, a feeble attempt to stop the attack. He cried out as a long claw sliced through his forearms, but he didn’t back down, kept his body shielding the others, even as blood dripped down his arms. 

“Don’t even _think_ about touching my friend,” Tony snapped, approaching the demon from behind and grabbing it around the throat. With one brutal twist, he removed the demon’s head from its shoulders and tossed it aside. “You good?” he asked Dom, wiping a spray of blood from his cheek with the back of his hand.

Dom nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”

Tony grinned and then turned back towards Peter, and then he screamed, clutching at his chest and falling to his knees.

“Tony!” Peter cried, sending another blast of magic at the closest demons before darting over to the angel. “Tony, what’s wrong, what is it?”

Tony couldn't reply, the pain too great, but then Peter saw it, the blue gem in his chest pulsating with energy. “Peter,” Tony finally managed to utter. “Go, it’s too late. He’s h...here.”

Peter looked up and saw a tall, bald man striding through the demons as if he was taking an afternoon stroll in the park. His sharp eyes fell on Tony and he grinned, then he lifted his finger and made a hooking gesture, and Tony cried out again even as he was yanked to his feet by an invisible force. “My, my, Tony, what an interesting adventure you’ve been having,” the man, who Peter assumed was Obadiah, said.

“Jealous?” Tony asked, managing a sneer, before he screamed once more as whatever Obadiah was doing to the gem intensified.

“Oh, no, not at all. In fact, I’ve enjoyed watching your antics - it’s a little like reality TV.” His eyes flicked over to Peter. “You even have a love interest.” He shook his head, and tsked. “Tony, Tony, Tony, whatever convinced you that I would allow you to be _happy?_ Your fate is in my hands, and that will only ever involve suffering.”

“I beg to differ,” Tony ground out through the pain.

Obadiah snorted. “Always so stubborn.” He hooked his finger again, and Tony screamed, clawing at the gem, trying to remove it from his chest. 

“Stop it!” Peter screamed, hurling a ball of magic at Obadiah.

The demon laughed and flicked the magic away as if it were nothing more irritating than a mosquito. “Oh, you are precious. I’m going to have fun making you suffer.” His grin faded as a force hit him from behind and Peter looked over to see Strange there, throwing ropes of orange magic at him.

“You’ll have to go through me first,” Strange challenged, and Wong must have disabled the magic users that had been summoning the demons because Peter noticed that there were less than twenty demons remaining and Wong, Rhodey, Barnes, and Tasha were easily taking care of them.

Obadiah roared and lunged into a fight with Strange and Peter turned his attention to Tony. He lowered him to the ground and pulled open his shirt, revealing the brightly glowing gem in his chest. “Tony, can you hear me?” he asked, stroking his cheek.

“Hey, sweetness,” Tony whispered, his eyes fluttering open as he looked up at him. “We had a good run, didn’t we? I’m sorry it couldn’t last.”

“Oh, don’t you dare take that defeatist attitude with me,” Peter growled. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“So long as he controls the gem, I cannot be free,” Tony whispered.

“Then we’ll just have to do something about that, won’t we?” Peter dropped his hand down from Tony’s face, trailing over his collarbones until it was hovering over the gem. “Do you trust me?”

“With everything I have,” Tony said.

Peter smiled, and leaned down to kiss him gently. “I love you, Tony.”

“And I love you.”

“And love will set you free,” Peter whispered, then closed his eyes and concentrated.

The magic of the gem was stronger than anything that Peter had ever felt before, nothing at all like the objects that he had studied with Strange. No matter how strong it was, Peter knew that he was stronger, had been told that by Tony and Strange, and deep down inside of him, he could feel his strength and he believed it too. He felt the magic flow from him, twisting around the gem, sending tendrils all around it, looking for cracks in its power. The power of the gem seemed to be almost sentient, and it fought back, each surge of power blocking Peter’s magic and making Tony convulse and cry out.

“You will never hurt my love again,” Peter gritted out and forced all of his power, all of the love that he felt for his angel into the gem, overwhelming it, filling it up until it was brimming with magic. His magic blocked the magic of the gem from entering Tony’s body, stopping the pain, soothing the sting, a magical kiss to make it better. Then it turned his attention inwards, finding the source of the gem’s power, the spell that Obadiah had used to create the gem in the first place, It was strong, but Peter was stronger and he concentrated with all of his might, sending everything he had at the core, willing it to break.

A sound like a bell rang out, and the glow of the gem faded, and then it cracked in half and fell from Tony’s chest.

Tony heaved in a deep breath and threw himself into Peter’s arms, and Peter cradled him close, providing Tony with a measure of privacy as he processed the fact that his shackles had finally been broken.

From across the quad came a scream of anger and Peter looked over to see Obadiah glaring at him, hate in his eyes. “You took him from me!” he raged, and then he threw Strange to one side and lunged towards Peter.

The three angels landed in front of him, their wings flaring, Obadiah came to a halt. “It’s over,” Rhodey told him. “Your hold on Tony is broken, you _will_ return to the depths of hell from whence you came.”

“You have no power over me, angel,” Obadiah spat, but it appeared that his words were simply that - words. Whatever power he had had resided in the gem and the three angels rushed him, easily overpowering him. Obadiah screamed and cursed but all too soon, he was restrained, being held by the immovable force of Barnes and Tasha. 

Rhodey turned to Tony and held out a hand. Tony clasped it warmly, pulling the other angel into a hug. “Thank you,” Tony said.

“It’s the least we could do,” Rhodey told him. He then paused as the hug finished and he grasped Tony by both shoulders. “You can come home, Tony, now that you’re free.” He smiled. “Come with us?”

Tony smiled but shook his head. “The years down below have changed me, Rhodey. I’m not an angel anymore.”

“We disagree. You may have scars, but you’re still worthy of your wings.”

Peter could see that Tony was tempted but let out a sigh of relief when Tony stepped away from Rhodey and twined his fingers with Peter’s. “Thank you, but my place is here with Peter.”

“You’re sure?” Rhodey asked.

“Let it be, Rhodes,” Barnes said. “It’s clear to anyone that he’s in love with the human. Let him have his happy ending - he deserves it.”

Tony beamed at Barnes and then winked. “And a happy one it will be.”

Barnes laughed and then he tilted his head at Rhodey. “Come on, let’s get going. We have this piece of trash to drop off in Hell before we go home and it’s a long journey to the borderlands.”

Rhodey clapped Tony on the back one last time. “Be good, man.”

“I make no promises,” Tony teased. “I’m living with humans now and they’re all about the grey.”

Rhodey laughed and then Peter blinked and the three angels and their prisoner were gone.

Silence fell over the quad as everyone caught their breaths. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Flash demanded, breaking the quiet.

Peter shook his head and chuckled. “Something much bigger than were animals,” he said.

“Flash, give me your shirt,” Gwen demanded. “I need something to bandage Dom’s arms with.”

Flash glared at her. “Why does it have to be _my_ shirt? Why can’t it be Parker’s?”

Tony leaned towards him and growled. “You’re not getting to see Peter half naked in any lifetime so give her your damn shirt.”

Flash jumped back in fright, ripping off his shirt and flinging it at Gwen. As she tore it into long strips and began to wrap Dom’s arms, Strange and Wong approached. “That was a nice piece of magic,” Strange complimented Peter. 

“Thanks,” he said with a blush.

“Why don't you and Tony head home,” he offered. “Wong and I will take care of the clean up here. Go and have a well earned break - you deserve it.”

“Are you sure?” 

Strange smiled. “Positive. Take the rest of the day, but if you’re free tomorrow, come to the Sanctorum. I’ve found something that might interest you.”

Peter nodded. “Okay, will do.”

Tony took his hand again and they began to walk away, steps heavy with exhaustion. “Bed sounds good right now,” Peter said with a yawn.

“Yes it does,” Tony said. “Let’s get back to your place as quickly as we can.”

“I think you mean _our_ place,” Peter corrected him.

Tony paused, then leaned over to kiss Peter on the cheek. “I love you so much, sweetness. Let’s go _home.”_

And as they walked, Peter felt the heavy weight of a wing fall across his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is posted early - consider it an Easter present :) Just the prolgue to go now, which should be up in the next day or so.


	15. A New Start

The feather light touch of his wing tip snaked its way down Peter’s spine, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Peter shivered and dipped his head to capture Tony’s lips in another kiss, his tongue brushing lightly over Tony’s. “Feels so good,” he murmured.

Tony smiled up at him. “I like making you feel good, Peter. Just wait until I show you how else I can use these.”

Peter cocked a brow. “Really?” he asked, sounding half skeptical, half curious.

Tony’s smile morphed into a wolfish grin and he flipped them so that Peter was on his back, spread out below him. “Oh, sweetness, you have _no_ idea.” He leaned back, giving himself room to work and then trailed both his wings up from Peter’s feet, all the way up over his body, being sure to brush against his heavily leaking cock as he passed it by. Peter gasped and Tony drank it in, loving every whimper and moan that he wrung out of his lover.

He couldn’t believe that Peter had actually managed to free him, that he’d broken the chains that the gem had him locked in. The weight of his wings on his back was comforting, though his shoulders burned a little from using muscles that he hadn't exercised in years. It would take time to rebuild his strength before he could fly but he could picture it now, soaring above the city, Peter in his arms, showing him what the world looked like from above. There would be time for that later, they had the rest of their lives together now, and so there was no rush. No, for now, he would take his time, lay claim to Peter, have their own private celebration of the battle they’d won that day.

His feathers brushed over Peter’s cheek, caressing the deep scratch that marred his skin, a souvenir of the fight. It was the only injury that Peter had sustained, a testament to his strength and power, of how easily he had destroyed all in his path. Tony had once thought that he knew what real power was but everything he had ever experienced was nothing in comparison to the magic that Peter could wield. It didn’t frighten him though, he wasn’t wary, or worried. Peter had shown how far he would go to protect Tony, and Tony knew that Peter would never use that power against him. This was the first time in his very long life that he’d been with someone stronger than him, but it didn't bother him. It made him feel safe, cherished. 

And yet, Peter was still innocent in so many ways. Tony could still teach him, guide him, explore everything that they wanted to together. This was just one of those things…

He dragged his right wing back down Peter’s body and then flexed, and curled the feathers around Peter’s cock, forming a warm, tight, silky channel. Peter gasped and his hips bucked as Tony stroked him, watching Peter’s face closely to make sure that he was on board.

“Fuck, Tony,” Peter swore, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

“You like this? Does it feel good, baby?”

“God, don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

Tony had no intention of stopping and he continued to stroke Peter’s cock, his feathers skimming easily across the velvety soft skin. His own cock twitched and dribbled against his thigh but he ignored it, too engrossed in the blissful expression on Peter’s face, the sounds he was making. 

“Harder, please,” Peter begged, arching upwards, thrusting his cock deeper into Tony’s wing. 

Tony tightened his grip, flexing several times until he had the pressure right, and he felt Peter’s cock throb in return. “You look so beautiful like this,” he whispered, brushing another kiss across Peter’s mouth. “So beautiful.”

“Oh, fuck, Tony, I’m gonna come!” Peter cried, and then he was shuddering and Tony felt warm fluid coat his feathers.

“That’s it, baby, yeah, so good for me, just like that,” he crooned, working Peter through his orgasm. 

Peter lay panting on the bed as Tony got up to fetch a washcloth to wipe himself off. The only problem with what they’d just done was that cooling semen soon became glue-like and he'd lose a few feathers if he didn't clean up now. 

Once he was done, he returned to the bed and Peter pulled him down, his hand going immediately to Tony’s cock, finding it still hard as a rock. “Can I suck you?” Peter asked, looking up at Tony from under his lashes.

Tony snorted. “As if you even need to ask. Of course you can.”

Peter smiled, then licked his lips, and that action alone made Tony almost come right there and then. The things that Peter _did_ to him!

Peter moved down the bed and licked a stripe up Tony’s cock, then twirled his tongue around the crown. Once he’d gotten the tip nice and wet, he slid his mouth down over the shaft, taking in as much as he could, his hand working the bottom few inches. Tony sighed at how good it felt and reached down to sink his fingers into Peter’s soft locks, fisting the hair near the scalp and tugging gently. Peter groaned and rubbed himself against Tony’s calf, his cock growing hard once more. 

The adrenaline still pumping through Tony’s veins from the confrontation with Obadiah still had Tony’s heart beating hard, and he found himself on edge far quicker than he liked. He grasped Peter’s hair more firmly, slowing him down, and thrust shallowly into his mouth. “So good, baby, fuck, you should see what this looks like.”

Peter tried to look up at him but the angle made it hard. Tony tilted Peter’s head back so he could meet his gaze, and his cock slipped almost all the way out of Peter’s mouth. Tonguing around the head, Peter kept his eyes locked on Tony’s, who reached out and swiped away a bead of saliva that was running down Peter’s chin. Pulling off completely, Peter said, “I love you,” in a hoarse voice, then he leaned down and took Tony as deep as he could.

Now that Peter was on a mission to make him come, Tony didn’t last much longer, and he was soon grunting as he pulsed deep inside Peter’s mouth. He had raised himself up on his elbows to watch Peter, and he flopped back down on the bed, breathing hard. Peter snuggled up next to him, his head on Tony’s chest and his erection pressing against Tony’s thigh. “Do you want me to take care of that?” he asked.

He felt Peter shake his head. “I’m good, happy just to cuddle.”

Tony smiled and bent down to press a kiss to Peter’s hair, then wrapped both wings around him and held him close. Even breathing soon told him that Peter had fallen asleep, but Tony didn’t allow sleep to take him for some hours yet, too busy imagining all the things that the future had in store for him, with Peter by his side.

oOoOo

It wasn’t long after knocking at the door to the Sanctorum that Wong answered, welcoming both Peter and Tony inside. He raised a brow at Tony who raised one in reply, higher. “What?” he asked after their standoff had been going on so long that Peter started laughing.

“You’re a little conspicuous, don’t you think?” Wong asked.

Tony flexed his wings and Peter did his best not to swoon right there and then. Tony’s wings _did_ things to him and after last night’s experience, he was sure that he was blushing. 

"Oh, you mean these?” Tony asked with faux innocence.

Wong rolled his eyes. “Yes, those, with the eight foot wingspan!”

Tony flapped them several times, sending a brisk wind blowing through the foyer. “Don’t worry, no one but other magic users can see them, and then only if I want them too.”

“I’m more concerned about you breaking something delicate and irreplaceable,” came a stern voice from behind Wong and Peter peered round to see Strange glaring at Tony whilst pushing a delicate looking chalice further back on its display table. “Put them away, Tony!”

Tony pouted again, and Peter laughed out loud as he made a show of folding his wings back. 

“Come on back, can I get anyone some tea?”

Peter accepted, while Tony requested coffee instead, and Strange being the gentleman that he was willed some into existence. “How are you holding up after yesterday?” Strange asked Peter.

“Okay, I guess. I’m a little tired but doing okay.”

“That’s to be expected from the amount of power you expended. Make sure you rest up over the next few days and try and keep your magic use to a minimum.”

“Were there any...complications, from the clean up?” Peter asked, worried about the fallout.

“No, we managed to get everything sorted, don’t fret about that,” Strange assured him.

Peter wondered how they could possibly have explained away everything that had happened to the police, not to mention the hundreds of students who had been witnesses, but he brushed aside his concerns for now. Strange would surely have his ways and Peter was much more curious about the reason he’d been invited around in the first place. “So, you wanted to show me something?”

“Ah, yes.” He clicked his fingers and a scroll flew across the room into his grasp. He unrolled it and placed it on the table, weighing down the corners with his tea cup, the sugar bowl, the milk jug, and a spare book. “I was doing some research into your family tree and I believe I’ve found the reason for your powers.”

“You have?” Peter asked, dumbfounded.

“Yes. Have you ever looked into your history before?”

Peter shook his head. “Not really. May and Ben tried to get hold of a family tree for me when I was a kid, just after my parents died, but it only went back a couple of generations. There doesn’t seem to be anything before my great grandparents.”

“Well, that would be because your family went underground for several centuries,” Strange told him. “It started back in England in the late fifteen hundreds, when one of your relatives was burned at the stake for practising witchcraft. Of course, little did the authorities know, but she wasn’t all that powerful. Her _mother_ on the other hand, was and she was _pissed._ Magdalene Fitzpatrick was hell bent on revenge and she didn't just kill those who murdered her daughter, she made them suffer. Then once she had finished with them, she went on a crusade of sorts, hunting down witch finders and stopping them before they could kill any more witches. It was during this that she met Gerald Reilly, a powerful warlock and they fell in love. Gerald had also lost ones to the persecution of magic users and he was more than eager to help Magdalene with her quest.

"They soon became an unstoppable force, but of course, that just made them a target. A collective of hunters got together to find them and burn them, and in doing so, began to murder those closest to the pair, even if they showed no magical inclination whatsoever. In the end, to keep their families safe, the pair faked their deaths and went into hiding. They formed an underground magic movement and became teachers so others could learn from them. Their children showed great aptitude for magic and their grandchildren even more so.

"Not long after the proper death of Magdalene and Gerald, did the family decide that it was no longer safe for them in England, and they set sail for the States. There was some trouble during the late sixteen hundreds during the witch trials but they remained hidden and avoided most of it. They continued teaching in secret, mentoring and guiding magic users.

"Over time, the number of children born to your family with the ability was fewer, but those who had magic were incredibly powerful. It became harder and harder to find those who could teach, and there were several incidents of your relatives going their entire lives without ever knowing they had magic, not until something happened that set it off, usually causing their deaths.” Strange smiled. “Funnily enough, I found a record that stated that your great, great, great uncle was once part of our order, and was a close candidate to become the Sorcerer Supreme. So you see, Peter, magic has been in your family for hundreds of years. We cannot be at all surprised by your strength.”

Peter leaned back on the sofa, dumbstruck. His family was _full_ of witches and warlocks and sorcerers? “Wow,” he said.

“Wow, indeed.” Strange sipped his tea. “Of course, this just reiterates the importance of continuing your training. Power such as yours cannot be untamed, lest you accidentally hurt someone. I would like to officially extend my offer to help you master your abilities.”

Peter nodded. “Yes, please. That would be great.” 

Strange nodded and then stood. “Well then, I won’t keep you any longer. I just wanted to share what I had found.”

“Yeah, it was really interesting, thank you.”

“So, rest up - and I’m serious about that. No magic for at least three days. After that, you may come around and we’ll continue your lessons.”

Peter followed Strange to the door and Tony followed, one hand on Peter’s lower back, a silent show of support. Peter held out a hand to Strange to shake and the sorcerer just snorted and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you,” Peter whispered again.

“Anytime,” Strange said, fondly. “Now be off with you. I’m sure you and Tony have better things to be doing than having tea with me.”

Tony waggled his brows, causing Peter to laugh and blush, then he gave Strange a salute and then guided Peter out the door and down into the street. “So, sweetness, what shall we do with our day?”

“Hmmm.” Peter gave it a moment’s thought. “I know Dom and Gwen want some answers, so how about we have them over for dinner tonight so we can explain?”

“Sounds good. Do you think Dom would pet my tummy if I changed into my cat form?”

Peter snorted. “You are such a hussy, but I’m sure he will.” He leaned over and kissed Tony on the cheek. “We’ll need to stop by the shops on the way home and grab a few things.”

“Uh, why?” Tony asked, suddenly wary.

“So I can cook, of course. Duh!”

“Oh, Lord help us, this is _not_ going to end well,” Tony muttered.

But it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me on this crazy adventure! And thanks once again to Sassy_Boo_Bear for the prompt in the first place and for her enthusiasm and support throughout this whole process.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [multiship Tumblr](https://scarletmanuka1.tumblr.com/) so come and say hello :)


End file.
